


Новое начало

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Протей - Земля [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Space Opera, Undine, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Земля, когда-то оставленная, снова готова принять своих детей, разлетевшихся по разным концам Вселенной. Но к столь знаменательному событию нужно подготовиться, чтобы в итоге кроме нового дома найти ещё кое-что важное.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Протей - Земля [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663645
Kudos: 2





	Новое начало

Его назвали «Тесей» – говорили, что техник упёрся, глава научной службы его поддержал, а остальные были слишком заняты изучением огромного корабля, маршрута и планет по пути, чтобы спорить. Корабль пронёс свой экипаж сквозь половину галактики к звёздам, рядом с которыми появилась жизнь, ведь тогда, больше пяти лет назад, на Земле было найдено не только послание капитана последнего корабля, покинувшего её, но и координаты тех планет, куда разлетелись люди.

Возле некоторых звёзд «Тесей» поджидало разочарование – флагманы лежали на поверхности, настолько разрушенные, что не было и шанса на спасение их экипажей. Другие планеты оказались слишком суровыми к людям, и всё, что оставалось – почтить память тех, кто безуспешно боролся за жизнь. Но были и иные миры – красивые, дикие, изящно-возвышенные, с только что отгремевшими войнами и спокойно-благодатные. Здесь находились смельчаки, готовые последовать за экипажем «Тесея», готовые заглянуть за грань привычного, стать теми, кто докажет, что, даже разлетевшись по Вселенной, жители Земли не изменили своей сути, они готовы идти вперёд навстречу открытиям. От старта «Арго» от Земли до прибытия на орбиту Протея уже «Тесея» прошло больше двух лет, столько времени в скитаниях и приключениях сплотило экипаж, приучило к постоянным встряскам, теперь им было тесно в рамках одной планеты, и вскоре, оставив флагман на орбите, «Арго» – побитый жизнью, но надёжный транспортник – немного сменил состав экипажа и отправился дальше блуждать по звёздным тропам.

А на Протее Советом планет было принято решение держать связь между колониями и посредством перелётов, и с помощью создания на Земле города, где каждый мог бы чувствовать себя дома. Этой идеей загорелись, как когда-то – поисками прародины, но даже на волне этой увлечённости потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы собраться в новый путь. Проект города, материалы для строительства, разумные, достаточно квалифицированные для такой работы, и простые трудяги – с людьми как раз особых проблем не было, многие хотели посмотреть на колыбель человечества. Среди них были и те, кто пропустил первый полёт, не попав на борт «Арго» по различным причинам, и теперь их мечта осуществилась – «Тесей», загруженный и готовый к любым неприятностям, скользил сквозь червоточины вперёд к Земле.

Полёт прошёл спокойно, маршрут и возможные опасности благодаря бортовому журналу «Арго» были известны, а изменения в двигателях последнего поколения флагманов позволили уменьшить количество прыжков, так что вскоре величественный корабль вновь оказался рядом с Землёй. Разумные собрались у обзорных экранов, с любопытством и предвкушением глядя на ярко-голубой шарик с проплывавшими островами облаков и небольшими проплешинами суши – ту самую колыбель человечества, давшую жизнь им всем. Кто-то предвкушал долгие прогулки, кто-то радовался возможности просто оказаться на поверхности планеты, но были среди экипажа и те, кто остро жалел, что не был среди первых, нашедших это прекрасное место.

Представитель коренной расы Протея – с голубой кожей и иссиня-черными волосами – с жадностью смотрел на огромные водные просторы, неуловимо напоминавшие дом, но вместе с тем разительно от него отличавшиеся. Жители водного мира весьма напоминали фольклорных земных русалок-оборотней, они могли трансформировать нижние конечности в сильный хвост и имели жабры на шее, на воздухе плотно закрытые. Такая особенность была ещё и немного неудобной тем, что долго находиться вне воды они не могли – жабры пересыхали, поэтому на «Арго» и назначили Леаса – полукровку, дышавшего только на суше, остальные члены команды с Протея были потомками землян. Но сейчас из-за особенностей Земли и плана строительства города и у жителей Протея появился шанс посмотреть на планету, откуда пришли их соседи, ведь кто ещё мог так легко строить город в воде без особого оборудования?

– Вот мы и прилетели, – раздался чей-то голос, и первое очарование планетой прошло, разумные вспомнили, что у них есть цель.

– Готовьтесь к спуску, – голос капитана, а впоследствии и главного при строительстве города звучал немного устало, но воодушевлённо.

Тиар бросил последний взгляд на водную гладь и поспешил к себе – это простым работягам можно будет ещё немного просто погулять, а инженеров работа ждёт едва ли не при спуске с трапа. Им предстояло так много узнать о том месте, где должен будет вырасти новый город, и принять много важных решений, от которых будет зависеть будущее этого проекта.

По дороге водный встретил весьма интересного разумного – тот, как и Тиар, был с Протея, но работал обычным строителем, хотя благодаря своему пытливому уму и неуёмному любопытству не мог оставаться в стороне от более сложных задач. Многие в шутку называли его личным помощником Тиара, а тот только посмеивался, но парня не гонял, позволял узнавать новое и даже просчитывать что-то не очень серьёзное. Вот только была у этого разумного одна проблема – он вечно влипал в разные мелкие неприятности, именно поэтому водный лишний раз напомнил ему о внимательности и осторожности и, получив заверения, что всё будет в порядке, пошёл прочь. Собственно, толку от обещаний было немного: лишь отойдя на пару шагов, Тиар услышал возмущённый вскрик:

– Киану! – кажется, спешивший парень вписался в кого-то на полном ходу.

Что ж, это же Киану – золотые руки и настолько же бедовая голова: если с ним что-то могло случиться, то оно обязательно случалось, Тиар уже сбился со счета, сколько раз заступался за парня перед начальством, понимая, что тот не нарочно. Разбитые лампы и порушенные перекрытия – это самое малое, список «достижений» Киану был разнообразен и масштабен, при этом парень так искренне извинялся и переживал… Тиар улыбнулся, вспомнив, как это выглядело в исполнении слишком высокого водного – тот покаянно наклонял голову, прятал руки за спину, сутулился и как будто немного съёживался, становился меньше ростом. Если добавить к этому несчастный взгляд, то картинка становилась откровенно забавной, и желание отчитать его пропадало почти сразу. Наверное, если бы Киану этим пользовался, чтобы избежать наказания, всё было бы совершенно иначе, но парень искренне сожалел о своих поступках. Так, размышляя, Тиар незаметно дошёл до своей каюты и, собрав всё необходимое, присел на койку – ещё несколько минут, успокоиться и собраться с духом.

Сначала они не планировали опускать «Тесей» на поверхность, но транспортировка всего привезённого в таком случае грозила стать настоящей проблемой, так что капитан всё же решился, и теперь корабль медленно снижался, скользя сквозь атмосферу всё ближе и ближе к поверхности. Флагман опустился почти на то же место, что и «Арго» пять лет назад, откинули трап, и разумные сначала нерешительно, потом всё смелее ступали на землю прародины, потихоньку разбредаясь в разные стороны. Они уже знали, чего ждать, были готовы к мёртвой тишине этого места, но та всё равно потрясала, пугала и заставляла осторожничать. Во всяком случае, пока не раздался грохот: кажется, чьё-то неосторожное движение обрушило остатки древних построек.

– Ой. Я просто хотел посмотреть.

– Ну, конечно, Киану не мог не отличиться и не влезть куда-нибудь, – тяжело вздохнул Тиар, обращаясь к коллеге-инженеру. – Хорошо хоть не себе на голову…

Стоило признать, что себя названный обычно не калечил, другое дело – тех, кому, например, пытался помочь, или тех, кто пытался помочь ему. Как и в этот раз.

– Простите, я не хотел.

– И как ты его только терпишь? – со вздохом спросил коллега Тиара.

– Сам не знаю. Киану – отличный работник, умелый, опытный в своей области, и он действительно мне порой очень серьёзно помогает, но вот способности находить приключения на троих хватит, – Тиар пожал плечами. – Да и не специально он всё это творит, просто по-другому не получается, поэтому я на него и не злюсь особо, только отчитываю.

– Если он и дальше так будет неслучайно всё рушить, то тебе придётся пристегнуть его к себе, чтобы чего не случилось, – хохотнул его собеседник.

– Не думаю, что это поможет, – рассмеялся и Тиар.

– Ну, смотри, ты его так защищаешь, что он уже, можно сказать, твоя ответственность, – а вот эти слова прозвучали уже серьёзнее. – Это не Протей, здесь как минимум опасней.

– Знаю. Не волнуйся, я продолжу за ним приглядывать, – вздохнул инженер. – Ладно, пойдём, нужно же осмотреться и решить, с чего завтра начать.

– Идём.

У них действительно хватало дел, кроме разговоров. Тиар, прежде чем уйти, ещё раз посмотрел туда, где устроился Киану, и, убедившись, что тот никуда не лезет, со спокойной душой догнал остальных.

За остаток дня они успели оценить местность – и сушу, и подводный рельеф – и собрали кучу данных, подготавливаясь к расчётам и планированию будущего города. Также водные проверили местный океан, чтобы убедиться в его безвредности: долго пробывшие вне родной стихии, они чувствовали себя не очень комфортно. Солёность воды была несколько выше, чем на Протее, но не критичной для организма, поэтому незанятым представителям водной расы было отдано разрешение вдоволь поплавать, но не слишком увлекаться, пусть и живых организмов крупнее небольших птиц на суше и мелких рыбёшек в воде по-прежнему не было.

Океан этой планеты таил в себе многое – руины городов и остатки техники, что были на дне, пугая своими пустыми остовами, поэтому для начала было необходимо расчистить площадку, разобрать строения, убрать проржавевшие механизмы, очистить дно от мусора и водорослей. В воде этим должны были заниматься представители Протея, а на суше – жители других колоний, работы хватит на всех, никто не хотел оставаться в стороне. Завтрашний день обрёл чёткий план, и теперь осталось только не отступать от него.

На Землю уже прочно опустились сумерки, а возле «Тесея» зажглись костры – разумные радовались простору и новым открытиям. Не обошлось и без влезшей куда не надо молодёжи – отличился не только Киану, у него нашлись последователи, хорошо хоть всё обошлось без травм. Извинялись все скопом и очень искренне, но отчего-то в обещания впредь вести себя осмотрительней не очень-то и верилось. Старшие коллеги только качали головами и грозились и правда стоять над душой особо любопытных – во избежание.

Костры гасли, разумные устраивались на ночлег – кто-то здесь же, у опор «Тесея», кто-то предпочёл безопасность кают. Киану расположился чуть в стороне от остальных, его ещё не высохшие волосы трепал прохладный ветерок, и вообще после пребывания в воде он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше и спокойнее. Рядом раздались шаги, парень неловко дёрнулся, задевая какую-то пыльную балку, осыпав трухой себя и того, кто шёл мимо.

– Простите, – привычно выпалил он, оборачиваясь. – Мне правда жаль, Тиар.

– Я иногда удивляюсь, как ты дожил до сегодняшнего дня без единой царапины, – устало вздохнул тот, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуться. – Ходячая катастрофа ты, Киану, хоть и отличный работник.

– Простите, – вновь повторил парень, понурившись, – я стараюсь быть осторожней, но оно как-то само.

– Да знаю я, можешь не оправдываться, – отмахнулся Тиар. – Значит, так, сейчас ты ложишься спать, желательно особо не дёргаясь, чтобы не снести ещё что-нибудь, а завтра плывёшь со мной исследовать дно: мне нужно дооценить рельеф, а тебе – прикинуть, что потребуется для работы в первую очередь. Договорились?

– Хорошо, – радостно улыбнувшись, ответил Киану: он любил всё новое, да и в своей работе души не чаял, а уж то, что Тиар собирался взять его с собой, и вовсе вызывало восторг. – Я тогда, наверное, лучше на «Тесее» устроюсь, чтобы и правда чего не снести.

– Главное, чтобы каюта цела осталась, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Тебя проводить? На всякий случай.

– Если не боитесь, что я опять на вас что-то уроню.

– Да я уже привык… Собирай свою лежанку, и идём.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Киану: ему нравилось находиться рядом с этим разумным – тот уже несколько лет был для парня примером и, можно даже сказать, наставником, щедро делился знаниями и действительно почти не злился, когда на него случайно что-то роняли.

Тиар терпеливо дождался, пока водный сложит подготовленную постель, и они не спеша пошли к трапу корабля. Для разнообразия Киану ничего не уронил по дороге и ни во что не врезался, так что около его каюты инженер немного облегчённо выдохнул и сказал:

– Ну вот, можешь же, когда захочешь. Доброй ночи, сбор на берегу сразу после завтрака.

– Спокойной ночи, – с немного усталой улыбкой откликнулся Киану. – До завтра.

Тиар кивнул на прощание и ушёл к себе – полноценный отдых был просто необходим. Да, на Протее на основе результатов анализов и исследований научников с «Арго» составили планы и схемы примерного расположения конструкций и зданий будущего города – его наземной, подводной и воздушной частей, – но, разумеется, на месте нужно было внести корректировки, чем разумные и собирались заняться завтра. На самом деле помощь Киану не была необходима, просто парень действительно был толковым, и его идеи иногда очень помогали. Да и просто будет под присмотром, мало ли куда ещё влезет…

Добравшись до своей каюты, мужчина удобно устроился на узковатой кровати и ещё немного времени убил на пересмотр проекта. Они с коллегами довольно много сделали за те часы, что провели на поверхности и в воде, так что некоторые изменения можно было вносить уже сейчас – следующие дни просто подтвердят выкладки. Наконец, закончив, Тиар ещё раз посмотрел в иллюминатор на бескрайнюю водную гладь и уснул со счастливой улыбкой.

Утро началось подозрительно спокойно. Радовали погода, тихая водная гладь и яркое солнце, разумные, деловито приступающие к своим делам. Единственное, что немного напрягало – это отсутствие Киану, а точнее, отзвуков его извинений. Пропажа нашлась после завтрака: видимо, парень так старался выполнить своё обещание и никуда не влипнуть, что, поев раньше, решил подождать на берегу.

– Доброе утро, – Тиар подошёл к нему, на ходу проверяя необходимое для работы оборудование. – Готов?

– Конечно, – поспешно вскочил на ноги тот. – Так интересно, что там внизу, вчера почти ничего не удалось рассмотреть.

– Руины, в основном, но живописные и заросшие, так что расчищать будем не один день, – улыбнулся Тиар. – Пойдём, остальные уже собрались, ныряют потихоньку.

– Здорово было бы найти что-то сохранившееся чуть лучше, – немного мечтательно протянул парень, послушно шагая следом за старшим. – Я просматривал архивы «Протея», там так много странных вещей, которых мы никогда не видели, да и не думали, что они возможны.

– Здания точно частично сохранились, по крайней мере архитектура и планировка, всё это будет отснято и передано на Протей, – согласился Тиар. – Скорее всего, найдутся и какие-то предметы быта, оружие, украшения – в новом городе точно будет несколько музеев, а если встретится почти целая постройка, мы её оставим в первозданном виде, только отреставрируем. Ты прав, нам дико повезло, что мы можем увидеть всё это своими глазами.

– Хорошо, что я всё же сюда попал, – улыбнулся Киану. Он действительно до последнего не был уверен, что хочет участвовать в экспедиции – нет, хотел, конечно, но, зная о своей неловкости и умении всё портить, боялся подать заявку. – Нас уже зовут, нужно торопиться.

Тиар кивнул, и они поспешили к собранным на скорую руку кабинкам для переодевания, расположенным наполовину в воде, наполовину на суше, чтобы жители Протея могли спокойно раздеться, сложить вещи и полностью погрузиться в родную стихию.

Вскоре они уже оказались в воде. Общение жестами привычно и естественно, так что не возникло даже заминки: получив задание, преобразившиеся водные поспешили по своим делам. Тиар, убедившись, что Киану хоть и осматривается с явным любопытством, не спешит влезать в остов ближайшего здания, подал ему знак следовать за собой и поплыл вперёд. Он не смотрел на спутника всего минуту, но этого хватило, чтобы тот зацепил хвостом какую-то неопознаваемую конструкцию, наполнив воду хлопьями ржавчины. Тиар, подождав, пока его бедовый подопечный выплывет из мутного облака, внимательно его осмотрел и уточнил: «Всё в порядке?»

Тот поспешно закивал, тут же отвлёкшись на что-то в стороне. Мужчина только тяжело вздохнул и направился дальше, стараясь держать Киану в поле зрения.

Работая, Тиар удивлялся тому, как непривычно тихо вокруг, даже пугливые рыбки не выплывали из руин, а если и был кто-то живой, кроме водных, то тенью проскальзывал на краю зрения и исчезал раньше, чем его удавалось разглядеть. Киану же это безмолвие и почти одиночество были нипочем, он с искренним удовольствием плавал вокруг, собирая необходимые не очень сложные в получении данные и любуясь немного знакомой из архивов и наземных сооружений Протея архитектурой. Хотелось рассмотреть поближе, особенно те конструкции, которые были собраны незнакомым образом, но он не рисковал: не хотелось вновь расстроить кого-то из спутников. В воде парень был не настолько неловок, всё же родная стихия, но здесь всё было такое хрупкое и местами острое – вездесущие мелкие ракушки за столько лет покрывали многие поверхности сплошным ковром, и если неудачно задеть их, то можно было прилично порезаться. Хотя Киану редко ранился сам, обычно от его неосторожности страдали окружающие.

Засмотревшись на очередную слишком непривычную, но при том поразительно красивую деталь морского дна, Киану пропустил знак подниматься, очнувшись только когда его плеча коснулся улыбающийся Тиар: «Возвращаемся».

Парень с неохотой поспешил за старшим коллегой, в очередной раз поражаясь его умению замечать всё вокруг, а ещё, пожалуй, терпению – на месте Тиара Киану не то что присматривал бы за ним, он бы категорически отказался вообще одобрять его незапланированные заплывы. Задумавшись, парень оказался слишком близко к какому-то странному столбу, и тот, видимо, окончательно проржавев, от движения воды покачнулся и рухнул, развалившись на части и подняв облако мелкого мусора и водорослей со дна. Киану, привычно втянув голову в плечи, испуганно осмотрелся и понял, что эта металлическая бандура задела Тиара, плывшего чуть в стороне – тот, явственно морщась, потирал хвост.

Жест извинения, равно как и слова, уже получался без участия разума – своеобразный рефлекс, но сейчас парень ещё и уточнил, всё ли в порядке со спутником, благоразумно держась чуть в стороне, чтобы не вызвать новых проблем. Получив ответ, что ничего особо страшного не случилось и можно плыть дальше, Киану постарался сосредоточиться и честно добрался до берега, ничего больше не снеся.

– Вы в порядке? – с тревогой спросил Киану, когда они уже оказались на поверхности и привели себя в порядок. – Сильно задело?

– Приличный синяк будет, и только, – ответил Тиар, прикидывая, какое бы относительно безопасное занятие найти подопечному. – Не впервые, чего уж там.

Киану почувствовал очередной укол вины: он и правда постоянно что-то ронял на коллегу.

– Может, к доктору зайти? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Пожалуй. Заодно выпрошу медикаментов про запас, – водный рассмеялся, видя, как парень совсем понурился. – Не переживай так, я же знаю, что ты не нарочно.

Киану хотел было в очередной раз пообещать быть осторожнее, но только рукой махнул: к чему обещания, которые он не сможет выполнить.

– Вас проводить?

Тиар задумчиво на него посмотрел и хитро улыбнулся:

– Пойдём. Будешь рассказывать Арену, почему я к нему хожу чаще всех остальных. Доктор у нас строгий, от него так просто не отделаешься.

– Тогда он посоветует вам ограничить общение со мной, чтобы травм меньше было, – немного грустно сказал Киану.

– Или прочитает тебе лекцию о недопустимости подобного поведения, – не согласился водный, направляясь в лазарет на «Тесее». – Жаль, лекарств от неуёмного любопытства ещё не придумали.

– Я просто неловкий, – возразил парень, – вот и всё. Других любопытство к такому не приводит.

– Был бы ты действительно неловкий, не справлялся бы со своей работой, – покачал головой Тиар.

– Выходит, не всё так безнадёжно, – улыбнулся Киану.

– Это точно, раз я до сих пор жив и ничего не сломал, – рассмеялся водный, показывая, что относится к синякам и ушибам довольно философски.

Ответить опять немного погрустневший парень не успел, потому что они уже пришли в царство лекарств и медицинских приборов. Врач на «Тесее» был в некотором роде легендой – он летал на «Арго», одним из первых видел Землю, знал особенности анатомии всех членов того разношёрстного экипажа и с искренним интересом общался с выходцами с других колоний, узнавая и об их генетических изменениях. Арен и в новый город на Земле попросился сам – где ещё найдёшь такое разнообразие потенциальных пациентов?

– О, Тиар, добрый день, – улыбнулся водный, приветствуя собратьев, пусть и другой расы. – Что на этот раз?

– Какая-то железяка, – отозвался названный, проходя за ширму. – Вон у двери мнётся виновник, весь спрос с него.

– Я не специально, – едва слышно выдохнул Киану, стараясь стоять смирно и ничего не касаться: он заметно робел перед Ареном и, кажется, решил, что его и на самом деле будут отчитывать. – С Тиаром же всё будет хорошо, правда?

– Ну-ну, юноша, современный уровень медицины позволяет срастить сложный перелом за несколько часов, а уж обычный синяк, пусть и такой обширный, сойдёт за пару минут, – Арен, осмотрев пациента, чем-то пошуршал в шкафу и вернулся за ширму. – Готово, можете одеваться. А вы, любитель ронять всё подряд, ещё как-нибудь попадётесь в мои руки, – врач добродушно усмехнулся, – тогда и поговорим.

– Я редко попадаю к врачам, – уже более спокойно сказал Киану, – так что, наверное, не выйдет поговорить в ближайшее время.

– Я бы не зарекался, – покачал головой Арен. – Земля, конечно, относительно безопасна, но расчистка территории и строительство – дело не самое простое. Хотя если ко мне будут заходить исключительно поговорить, а не с травмами, буду только рад.

– Попробую, – улыбнулся Тиар, прекрасно зная, что это маловероятное событие. – Спасибо и до свидания.

– До свидания, – эхом повторил за ним Киану и поспешил прочь из лазарета: создавать проблем доктору он не хотел. – А мы сегодня ещё будем погружаться? – спросил он у Тиара, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

– Да, будем, через несколько часов после обеда. Нужно обработать полученные данные и собрать следующие, – кивнул инженер, на ходу копаясь в своём планшете. – И надеюсь, на сегодня лимит неприятностей с твоим участием исчерпан.

– Я… – начал было Киану, но только рассмеялся, зная, что что-то обещать бесполезно. – А мне с вами опять можно?

– Можно. Вот так поднаберёшься практического опыта и сможешь поступить в Академию, – отозвался Тиар, по-прежнему изучая какую-то таблицу. – Из тебя получится хороший инженер, базовых теоретических знаний за столько лет получено достаточно.

– Я разнёс стенд памяти, – промямлил Киану, – когда хотел поступать, так что Академия со мной связываться не станет.

– Ты что сделал? – вытаращил на него глаза собеседник. – Но как?

– Я просто хотел посмотреть. А там как раз рядом ремонт шёл, я задел подъемник, совершенно случайно…

– Знаешь, это уже больше похоже на талант, чем на наказание. Хотя тут тоже планируется построить академию, так что шанс у тебя ещё есть.

– Если я не разломаю что-то при строительстве. Хотя вы же сказали, что с работой я справляюсь, так что здесь не стоит волноваться, да?

– Как ни странно, да, наверное, ты как-то сосредотачиваешься, что всё обходится без происшествий, – за разговором разумные дошли до столовой, и Тиар добавил: – Беги к своим, мне с коллегами нужно кое-что обсудить.

– Хорошо, – поспешно кивнул Киану и, улыбнувшись собеседнику, поспешил туда, где собрались его одногодки, те, с которыми он чаще всего проводил время, но, как ни странно, от его невнимательности они обычно страдали меньше остальных.

Тиар же присоединился к коллегам, чтобы обсудить изменения в плане. Разговор затянулся, и после обеда они небольшой толпой ушли в комнату отдыха – там были столы и большие экраны, на которых можно было продемонстрировать всё необходимое. Так вышло, что вместо нового погружения пришлось до вечера обсуждать детали, впрочем, это не помешало остальным уже начать расчистку намеченных областей. Киану тоже отправился в воду, хоть и жалел, что старший коллега был занят и не смог присоединиться. Наверное, эти мысли немного поумерили его любопытство, так что парень был предельно осторожен, да и держался в стороне от остальных, чтобы падение тех конструкций, что он разбирал, не причинило никому вреда.

За работой, особенно если она монотонная, хорошо думается и ещё лучше вспоминается. Киану, сколько он себя помнил, действительно был нескладным и неловким, постоянно за всё цеплялся и задевал. Это было серьёзной проблемой и в детстве, и особенно во взрослой жизни, окружавшие его разумные иногда просто не могли поверить в то, что он не издевается над ними, ломая всё вокруг. Наверное, безоговорочно в это верили только родители и вот теперь Тиар – странно, но старший коллега чуть ли ни с самого первого дня прикрывал его, помогал осваиваться, так что уважение и попытка в чем-то подражать были естественны. Да и его реакция на получаемые в результате деструктивных действий Киану синяки и ушибы была на редкость спокойной, что тоже несколько подкупало.

Осторожно приподняв очередную балку, парень только чудом успел отшатнуться от вереницы пузырьков воздуха с мелким мусором – видимо, под конструкцией был воздушный карман. Подождав, пока вода очистится, Киану с интересом заглянул в небольшой проём, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в кромешной темноте, но не вышло, и он начал как мог осторожно расширять отверстие. Впрочем, много времени парень на это не потратил: была дана команда заканчивать, которую он едва не пропустил. Сначала водный и не понял, почему на сушу позвали так рано, но чем выше он поднимался, тем яснее становилось, что на недавно спокойном океане шторм. Шквальный ветер и ливень стали неприятным сюрпризом для рабочих, так что они поспешили вернуться под защиту «Тесея»: кажется, Земля решила показать свой характер, заявить, что строительство не будет таким простым, как ожидали её потомки.

С другой стороны, так было даже лучше, ведь шторм сейчас даст возможность оценить предполагаемый масштаб разрушений и принять меры, чтобы их избежать, так что учёные, отложив на время свои дела, забегали, активируя всевозможные датчики и анализаторы. А вот у простых рабочих дел не осталось, и они собирались компаниями, планируя, как провести остаток дня, но сегодня Киану не спешил присоединиться к своим друзьям – ему казалось, они не оценят его сожаления о том, что не удалось увидеть, что скрывалось во мраке древнего строения. Так что парень облюбовал одну из обзорных палуб, откуда здорово было смотреть на дождь и свинцовые волны океана, которые, казалось, вот-вот докатятся до корабля.

– Потрясающе, правда? Роскошь буйства стихии, – раздался знакомый голос за спиной. – На Протее такого не увидишь…

Киану резко обернулся и чуть было не упал на подошедшего Тиара – после долгого пребывания в воде на суше было труднее держать равновесие.

– Да, очень красиво, – согласился парень и поделился своим разочарованием: – Вот только так не вовремя, я там внизу нашёл интересное место, из него воздух только сейчас вышел, и могло что-то сохраниться. А я рассмотреть не успел.

– Если там был завал, то шторм не должен сильно его повредить, изучишь завтра – сам или с кем-нибудь в качестве помощника или страховки, – Тиару и самому было бы интересно посмотреть, что там нашёл его неугомонный собрат, но собственную работу ни на кого не скинешь.

– Лучше сам, – бросив на него короткий взгляд, поспешно сказал Киану. – А вы? Будете спускаться, когда шторм закончится, или пока нет необходимости в новых данных?

– Буду, конечно, – несколько недоумённо посмотрел на него Тиар, – нужно же оценить изменившийся рельеф дна, если это произойдёт.

– Здорово, – улыбнулся Киану, но предлагать посмотреть на свою находку не стал: знал, что если у старшего коллеги найдётся время, он и без приглашения приплывёт.

Тиар ещё немного постоял у иллюминатора, любуясь на мрачно-прекрасные виды, и, вздохнув, заметил:

– Мне пора, нужно ещё многое подготовить. До завтра.

– Хорошего вечера, – искренне пожелал Киану, который не торопился уходить: сидеть в каюте и пропускать такое необычное зрелище – ну уж нет. Хотя… Он посмотрел на всё ещё стоявшего рядом мужчину и предложил:

– Может, я смогу вам помочь?

Инженер оторвался от созерцания – Земля завораживала – и вспомнил, что собирался уходить.

– Может, и можешь, если есть желание, – Тиар улыбнулся и снова перевёл взгляд на океан. – Нет, я определённо хочу поплавать в шторм, только не в открытом море, конечно, – тихо добавил он.

Киану с интересом посмотрел на него, гадая, послышалось ему или нет.

– Сейчас слишком опасно, – всё же сказал он – так же негромко, словно обсуждался какой-то секрет, – в воде много металлической взвеси и грязи, а вот позже, когда закончим со строительством, было бы здорово… – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Обязательно возьмите меня с собой.

– Ну, конечно, не сейчас, – рассмеялся инженер, – я же не самоубийца. С собой, значит… Договорились.

– Может, всё-таки немного самоубийца, – рассмеялся Киану, намекая на свою привычку всё разламывать и то, что Тиар до сих пор позволяет ему находиться рядом, несмотря на вечно получаемые синяки. – Так чем я могу вам сейчас помочь? – парень всем своим видом показывал, что готов приносить пользу окружающим.

– Пойдём в лабораторию, там научники с датчиками окопались, может, уже есть нужные нам данные. На непогоду при планировании построек мы, конечно, рассчитывали, но нужно проверить, достаточный ли будет запас прочности.

– Я ещё не разу подобного не делал, – с лёгким сомнением признался Киану, – вам придётся много объяснять.

– Не страшно. Да и не заставлю я тебя проводить жутко сложные расчёты, не волнуйся. Идём, – Тиар с явным усилием отвернулся от иллюминатора и направился к выходу с палубы.

Его собеседник поспешил следом, даже не заметив, что задел дверной откос, хорошо хоть «Тесею» не было вреда от подобных «встреч». Всю дорогу парень торопливо задавал вопросы, словно боялся, что не успеет узнать о чём-то до того, как они доберутся до научников. Тиар коротко, но обстоятельно отвечал, заодно вспоминая подходящие ситуации из своей практики на Протее, помня о своём обещании подготовить Киану к поступлению в академию и просто радуясь искреннему интересу собеседника.

Но стоило им добраться до места, как Киану замолчал: кажется, ему было несколько неловко находиться среди научников. Он устроился чуть в стороне, что, может, и к лучшему – меньше шанс задеть что-то хрупкое и дорогостоящее, – и занялся лёгкими расчётами, время от времени вскидываясь, чтобы посмотреть, чем занят Тиар. А тот вместе с пришедшим раньше коллегой методично обходил всех, собирая получаемые данные и сверяясь с чем-то, открытым на своём планшете. Судя по сосредоточенному, но не хмурому лицу, пока всё было в пределах нормы, без неожиданностей. Закончив, Тиар присел рядом с парнем, проверяя его выкладки и внося их в свои расчёты, так они и просидели до позднего вечера, чуть не пропустив ужин.

В столовой Киану поспешил прочь – не то чтобы он тяготился обществом старшего коллеги, совсем нет, но не хотел надоедать, да и его уже ждали, чтобы обсудить планы на завтра.

Шторм бушевал почти всю ночь, а утром разумные, немного настороженно выглянув в иллюминаторы, поразились чистейшему небу и ровной, как стекло, водной глади. Кажется, погода на Земле могла стать приличным препятствием, так что научники решили взяться за эту проблему всерьёз, но для остальных важно было только то, что сейчас можно работать.

Киану одним из первых направился в воду – ему не терпелось посмотреть, что там с найденной вчера полостью, не пострадала ли она в результате шторма, не завалило ли её обломками или мусором. Но, видимо, на такой глубине океан был спокоен, хотя вода всё же была несколько мутной, но это не очень мешало, к тому же сегодня парень взял с собой фонарь. Осмотрев открытый проем, Киану нахмурился: вчера на фоне воодушевления от находки тот казался гораздо больше, а теперь становилось понятно, что туда разве только плавник на хвосте войдёт, и то с трудом, а значит, нужно было работать, и очень осторожно, если он не хочет уничтожить свою находку.

Парень сосредоточился на своём занятии, в очередной раз мимоходом удивившись подмеченной Тиаром своей способности быть максимально аккуратным, когда это было действительно необходимо. Впрочем, эти мысли тут же отошли на второй план, потому что помимо неизвестности, что скрывала темнота, Киану заинтересовался ещё и способом крепления самой конструкции, а если учесть ещё и то, что снятые части приходилось оттаскивать в сторону, туда, где было решено хранить мусор, оставшийся от расчистки, то времени на размышления почти не оставалось.

Парню потребовалось около двух часов, чтобы расширить проём и на всякий случай немного укрепить его, теперь оставалось только осторожно проникнуть туда, ничего не разворотив по пути. Где-то сверху мелькнула тень, и Киану, подняв голову, увидел подплывшего ближе Тиара.

«Всё в порядке?»

Парень поспешно кивнул: всё действительно было в порядке, даже лучше того: впереди ждало что-то чудесное. Он улыбнулся и, указав на лаз, спросил: «Хочешь?»

«Да», – Тиару и правда было любопытно, что там нашёл его неугомонный собрат, так что он внимательно осмотрел лаз, подмечая грамотно сделанные подпорки, и добавил: «Вперёд», – ведь это была находка Киану, ему и почётная честь первым заглянуть внутрь.

Тот вновь кивнул и, включив фонарь, не торопясь, пусть это было и очень сложно, поплыл в темноту. Луч света заметался по неизвестному помещению, не освещая толком, лишь выхватывая детали: несколько дверей, часть закрыта, и очень плотно, часть покосившаяся, словно вынесенная водой или взрывом. Кажется, они попали в какой-то коридор. Тиар двигался следом, настороженно осматриваясь – фонаря у него не было, на свет впереди он почти не смотрел, так что глаза быстро привыкли к темноте.

Киану, ведомый своим любопытством, заглянул в первую попавшуюся открытую дверь – ничего, только неопознаваемые обломки, парень даже огорчился. Зато за соседней ему повезло больше. Или не повезло, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть: на полу среди мусора и остатков каких-то приборов белели человеческие кости – кажется, кого-то разразившаяся катастрофа не пощадила. Странно, но об этом аспекте случившегося когда-то Киану и не думал, ему казалось, что корабли унесли с прародины всех разумных, но, видимо, он серьёзно ошибался.

В углу комнаты, за мутным от воды и мусора стеклом скрывалось ещё что-то, и парень обогнул останки, держась так далеко, как только мог. Любопытство вело вперёд, но всё же, прежде чем коснуться стекла, Киану замешкался: с одной стороны, конструкция казалась крепкой, но с другой – кто знает, чего от неё ожидать. Но вот мутная поверхность уже перед лицом, и водный всё же коснулся её, смахнул грязь и отшатнулся. Нет, там не было ничего страшного, просто отпечаток ладони на стекле с той стороны, но это так… Жутко. Кто-то настолько сильно прижимал руки к этой перегородке, что его след сохранился спустя столько лет… Киану поспешил прочь из комнаты: ему нужно было уложить это в голове.

Изучавший что-то на стене в неверном свете отблесков фонаря неподалёку Тиар настороженно посмотрел на него и двинулся следом.

«Что случилось?»

Киану только головой покачал и попросил дать ему немного времени. Эта находка была важна и могла дать много интересных ответов, и не стоило упускать её из-за своей впечатлительности. Тиар внимательно на него посмотрел и предложил выплыть наружу: кажется, к нему пришла какая-то идея. Спорить было бы глупо, так что Киану согласно кивнул и поспешил прочь, стараясь, впрочем, быть осторожным. Он, собственно, мог собой гордиться – ничего не снёс, вход не порушил, молодец, но на душе отчего-то было муторно.

У здания водный не задержался и, убедившись, что парень следует за ним, устремился на поверхность. Мужчины вынырнули, и Тиар всё-таки спросил:

– Что же ты там такого нашёл? Вид у тебя не слишком радостный.

– Просто отпечаток ладони, ничего страшного, – отмахнулся Киану, впрочем, надеясь, что эта картина не будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

Инженер скептически на него посмотрел, но настаивать ни на чём не стал.

– Со своей работой я закончил, теперь нужно только разбирать завалы. Судя по всему, то здание, остатки которого ты нашёл, было каким-то научным центром, а значит, там можно найти много чего интересного. Предлагаю вернуться на «Тесей», забрать фонари и заняться полноценными поисками. Надеюсь, ты не против моей компании, потому что там сохранилось кое-что интересное.

– Конечно, я не против, – горячо заверил его Киану, – только нужно, наверное, сообщить ещё кому-нибудь? Здание достаточно высокое, большая часть его скрыта под илом и принесённой волнами землёй, там и правда может быть много интересного и опасного, – последнее он добавил с явной неохотой.

– Ну, конечно, нужно, – улыбнулся Тиар, – чтобы нас нашли в случае чего. Тут, кстати, видимо, был целый комплекс, пострадавший в результате землетрясения, насколько я понял из объяснений наших умников. Шикарная находка, так что через несколько дней тут будет не протолкнуться, лови момент.

– Вы сообщите? – попросил Киану. – А я немного здесь побуду.

– Хорошо, только не уплывай туда сам, договорились?

– Не буду, – пообещал парень.

Тиар улыбнулся и нырнул, направляясь к берегу, только хвост плеснул недалеко от поверхности. Киану остался ждать, чуть щурясь от бликов солнца и размышляя о том, что же даст им эта находка.

– Научники, когда узнали об этом здании, забегали, как ошпаренные, – с улыбкой поделился вернувшийся через полчаса Тиар. – Светит тебе именная табличка в будущем музее. Поплыли?

– Ага, с подписью: «Он развалил всё, что мог, но нашёл интересную вещь», – улыбнулся Киану.

– Слава, она разная бывает, не всем же быть великими и непогрешимыми. Ну что, вперёд?

– Кому-то нужно быть и тем, кого вспоминают с руганью, – всё же буркнул парень, прежде чем скрыться под водой.

– Что ж ты так себя не любишь? – вздохнул Тиар и тоже нырнул.

Его слова милосердно скрыла от Киану вода, а на грустные мысли, которых, собственно, и не было, не хотелось тратить время, ведь впереди ждала загадка, которая, как надеялся парень, не принесёт больше настолько тяжёлых моментов, как то, что так и осталось скрытым за стеклом.

Вот и снова затопленные коридоры-кабинеты-помещения, мусор, обломки мебели и приборов, водоросли, мелкие рыбёшки… И кости – ещё несколько целых скелетов. Почему эти люди не уходили, оставались на пути приливной воды?! Или просто не успели? Может, шторм накатил так быстро, как вчерашний, и они не смогли ничего сделать, лишь следить, как вода заливает этаж за этажом. Киану нервно повёл плечами: ему показалось, что за каждым их движением следят, словно погибшие обитатели этого места всё ещё были рядом.

Очередной поворот привёл к тупику, и на какой-то миг парень потерялся, забился, снося какую-то перегородку и тут же проваливаясь в новый коридор с потоком воды, а навстречу ему устремился бывший в помещении воздух. С трудом проморгавшись и усмирив панику, Киану понял, что им повезло гораздо больше, чем казалось: коридор перед ним, закрытый перегородкой из толстого стекла, всё ещё был сух. Обрадованный, водный обернулся к Тиару и тут же несколько сник, понимая, что опять мог своей неосторожностью причинить вред спутнику.

«Порядок?» – решил сначала уточнить он.

«Я – да, а ты?» – Тиар немного укоризненно посмотрел на Киану и подплыл поближе.

«Всё хорошо. Прости, – привычно извинился Киану. – Поднимаемся?» – дело в том, что дальше лучше было не соваться, если они хотят сохранить это место. К тому же парню не помешало бы чуть больше пространства и свежий воздух.

Инженер внимательно осмотрел найденный коридор, пытаясь понять, как, судя по планировке здания, подобраться к нему со стороны, и ответил на заданный ранее вопрос: «Да, поднимаемся».

Они немного поплутали, запутавшись в однотипных поворотах и коридорах – нет, с пути не сбивались, просто казалось, что выход должен быть ближе. Но вот нужный поворот, на этот раз действительно последний, и можно покинуть будоражащее сознание место, оказаться в открытой воде. Киану, проследив, что его спутник плывёт рядом, поспешил вверх, к солнечному свету.

– И как люди тут работали? – недоуменно спросил Тиар, выныривая. – Клетушки два на три метра, ужас.

– Почти как на звездолёте, наверное, им так привычно, – откликнулся Киану и поспешил к виднеющемуся впереди берегу. – У наших соседей тоже весьма скромные жилища.

– Суши на Протее немного, там иначе не получается, – Тиар направился за ним. – В это здание точно нужно будет направить группу водных, там столько всего сохранилось…

– Я, наверное, больше туда не полезу, – с облегчением сказал Киану, – мне там совершенно не понравилось. Лучше вернусь к работе, там, кажется, почти расчистили первый участок.

– А я, наверное, ещё спущусь, уж больно интересный там коридор сохранился, – ответил Тиар, – и, кажется, я знаю, как к нему подобраться.

– Удачи вам, – искренне пожелал Киану. – Если не сложно, расскажете потом о находках, хорошо?

– Конечно, – водные добрались до берега и скрылись в кабинках для переодевания, чтобы вновь встретиться уже на суше. – Ну что, обед, и снова за работу?

– Да, точно, – улыбнулся Киану и, помахав кому-то в ответ, несколько неуверенно спросил: – Я побегу, да? Меня уже зовут.

– Беги, только не снеси ничего по дороге, – рассмеялся Тиар.

Парень кивнул и действительно унёсся, торопясь разузнать, что успели найти друзья и сколько сделали. Тиар посмотрел ему вслед и пошёл искать научников – нужно было решить, кому, как и когда спускаться, и подготовить всё необходимое.

Эта находка, а ещё больше – возможность посмотреть на что-то нетронутое, не разрушенное водой, захватила умы, и за подготовку взялись с воодушевлением, причём не только водные, но и некоторые участвовавшие в полёте степные – им хотелось знать, сохранилась ли какая-то техника в своеобразной капсуле времени.

Ближайшую неделю Тиар Киану видел только утром и мельком – инженер всё-таки оказался прав в своих предположениях о разных путях к нужному коридору, и разумным удалось найти путь туда и способ войти, не залив водой всё вокруг. А за это время остальные водные успели расчистить достаточно места для сборки опорных конструкций подводной части города, теперь нужно было дождаться оценки дна и отмашки для продолжения работ.

Киану всё это время был загружен настолько, что и думать-то не успевал, но всё же немного не хватало разговоров с Тиаром и, возможно, заданий чуть более сложных, чем снять кусок конструкции и отнести его к месту хранения. В один из вечеров он снова поднялся на ту обзорную палубу, с которой смотрел на шторм, и устроился у иллюминатора – просто посидеть, посмотреть на закат, отдохнуть.

– Добрый вечер, Киану, – раздавшийся знакомый голос заставил парня радостно встрепенуться и чуть не опрокинуть лёгкое кресло, в котором он сидел.

– Добрый вечер, – с воодушевлением откликнулся он. – Вы закончили работу?

– Да, – кивнул Тиар, устраиваясь рядом. – Тебя ждет не просто памятная табличка, а целый зал, – хмыкнул он и начал рассказ о том, что нашли разумные в незатопленных кабинетах. Оказалось, они наткнулись на настоящий клад, а точнее, полное исследование произошедшей катастрофы – анализ поступающих данных шёл даже после затопления здания, до тех пор, пока работали автономные источники энергии. Теперь можно было проследить за тем, как Землю захлестнуло водой, как проваливались в океан уничтожаемые мощными землетрясениями материки. – Это серьёзное открытие, Киану, – подытожил рассказ Тиар, – никто и не думал, что будет возможность так подробно рассмотреть произошедшее. Возможно, это поможет нам избежать тех же ошибок и не перейти границу терпения этого мира.

– Здорово, – не очень уверенно отозвался парень, – но, знаете, лучше бы они просто улетели тогда, ну их, эти исследования и данные, они не стоят оборвавшейся жизни.

– Настоящие учёные ставят науку превыше всего, – вздохнул Тиар. – В архивах с Земли были данные о том, что люди ставили эксперименты на себе, изучали радиоактивные вещества без защиты, и так далее… Возможно, и здесь было что-то подобное.

– А вы? Вы тоже готовы на всё ради науки? – Киану знал, что, строго говоря, его собеседник не был учёным, скорее, техником или конструктором, но ему не понравилось, как прозвучали слова, и парень решил уточнить. – Я вот, например, считаю, что нет ничего важнее жизни.

– Я не фанатик, – покачал головой Тиар, – так что в этом с тобой полностью согласен. Да и, смею надеяться, живым принесу больше пользы, чем героически погибнув, пусть и найдя что-то особенное.

– Ну что за мысли?! – возмутился Киану. – Какая героическая смерть?! Хорошо хоть, это было чисто теоретическое изречение, – он сбавил тон и заметно смутился. – А мы дно почти расчистили.

– Спасибо за заботу, – Тиар искренне рассмеялся, глядя на привычно немного съёжившегося парня. – Расчистили – это очень хорошо, мы уже внесли все изменения в план построек и уже через пару дней, если погода позволит, начнём полноценное строительство.

– Это замечательные новости, а то немного надоела монотонная работа, хотя с моим умением всё случайно ломать было даже весело, и на этот раз никто особо не ругался.

– К Арену случайно не заглядывал? – хмыкнул инженер. – Или ронял, как обычно, на других?

– Просто ронял, один раз чуть не прищемил чей-то хвост, но парень оказался достаточно расторопным, чтобы убрать его из-под удара, а так без травм, только разрушения.

– Выходит, это только мне так «везёт»? – покосился Тиар на своего собеседника. – И за что мне такое счастье?

– Я не знаю, – Киану потупился. – Мне жаль, правда.

– Зато держит в тонусе, и не так скучно, – водный замолчал, глядя на почти скрывшееся за линией горизонта солнце.

– Я, наверное, пойду, – неуверенно сказал Киану: парень не впервые задумался, зачем Тиару рядом такая морока, как он, но теперь отчего-то стало неловко, словно он специально доставлял неприятности, пусть они и не особо тревожили старшего коллегу, – у вас завтра много дел, не хочу от отдыха отвлекать.

– Ты мне не мешаешь, – покачал головой тот, – да и скучно просто так одному сидеть, а с коллегами я за день наговорился.

– Ладно, тогда, может, вам рассказать, что мы ещё во время расчистки нашли? Там, конечно, ничего глобального, но есть очень интересные вещи, а некоторым мы даже применения придумать не можем. Рассказать?

– Давай, – воодушевился Тиар. – Может, что-нибудь по описанию узнаю, я в своё время в архиве Академии только что не ночевал.

– А я думал, вы всё время посвящали учёбе, – начал было Киану, но тут же спохватился и начал описывать найденные вещицы, а некоторые даже показывал на своём планшете.

– Нет, я очень хотел полететь на «Арго»… – и инженер с интересом включился в изучение фотографий.

– Мне кажется, нам повезло больше, чем экипажу «Арго», – после того, как обсуждение находок, некоторые из которых Тиар и правда узнал, закончилось, и в разговоре наступила несколько неловкая пауза, сказал Киану. – Да, они были первыми, но мы сможем лучше изучить Землю и тоже оставим след в истории, создав этот город. Вам не о чем сожалеть.

– Я уже и не жалею, – улыбнулся водный. – И, наверное, на Протей не вернусь, мне здесь нравится. А ты как относишься к Земле?

– Я пока не знаю, – честно признался парень. – С одной стороны эта планета, она ведь не только этих исследователей уничтожила, верно? Во время катастроф столькие погибли, а теперь она вновь безмятежна, и это по-настоящему пугает. Я понимаю, что если мы будем осторожны, то нас не постигнет участь людей, но всё равно иногда не могу спокойно уснуть вечером. С другой, здесь столько всего нового, неизведанного, и отказаться от этого сложно. Возможно, немного позже я буду знать, как отношусь к Земле, но не теперь.

– Нам, водным, гораздо проще здесь и сейчас, чем всем остальным, – покачал головой Тиар. – Ты же обратил внимание, что представителей нашей планеты на «Тесее» больше всего? И да, я верю, что горький опыт людей не пройдёт даром, и мы сможем восстановить хотя бы часть цивилизации на этой прекрасной планете.

– А мне кажется, ей совсем не нужна цивилизация, ей больше покой нужен, – робко высказался Киану, – именно поэтому я очень надеюсь, что здесь не будет ничего, кроме этого города. То есть это, конечно, только моё мнение…

– Увидим. Полноценный материк остался только один – этот, несколько небольших островов для жизни малопригодны, так что, возможно, ты прав, и больше ничего возводить здесь не будут. Да и город будет в некотором роде заповедником, а не местом производства чего-либо.

– Если мы его построим, – улыбнулся парень, – а не разломаем. В любом случае очень здорово, что мы здесь.

– Ну, ломать, пусть и не специально, настоящий мастер только ты, а строить будут многие, – рассмеялся Тиар. – И я всё же надеюсь, что смогу уговорить тебя задержаться и получить полноценное образование, пусть и не на Протее, а здесь.

– А не очень-то уверен, что мне это нужно, но и не собирался улетать сразу после окончания строительства, так что жизнь покажет. Спасибо, что верите в меня.

– Кто-то же должен. Ладно, уже поздно, пойду я, наверное, и ты не засиживайся.

– Да, конечно, завтра важный и интересный день, вы ведь возьмёте меня с собой, правда?

– Конечно, возьму, – хмыкнул Тиар. – Финальная проверка – это самое важное, и ты прилично так приложил к этому руку, чтобы увидеть результаты своего труда. А теперь – спать.

– Встретимся за завтраком, – улыбнулся Киану. – Спокойной вам ночи, – он вскочил на ноги, всё же опрокинув лёгкое кресло, хотя в такой поспешности не было необходимости.

Его собеседник рассмеялся, тоже вставая, но гораздо более аккуратно, и, дождавшись, пока порядок будет восстановлен, также попрощался и ушёл.

За завтраком они лишь кивнули друг другу: не было времени на разговоры, Тиар прочно закопался в данные на своём планшете, то и дело перебрасываясь с коллегами короткими репликами, а Киану сидел со своими друзьями и почти не отрываясь следил за этим обсуждением. Пару раз его попытались втянуть в разговор, но безуспешно, так что осталось только отстать. Наконец инженер отложил свой планшет, допил чай и повернул голову, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он кивнул в сторону выхода, давая понять, что можно идти. Киану, сказав друзьям что-то малоинформативное, поспешил следом, только чудом не столкнувшись с входящим в столовую капитаном.

До берега добрались без приключений, быстро перекинулись и устремились вниз, наслаждаясь чувством единения с родной стихией. Там уже суетились водные, начиная размечать положение опорных конструкций, не требующее особых уточнений. Подплывая, Тиар удовлетворённо осмотрел раскинувшуюся перед ними огромную площадь – разумные проделали колоссальную работу – и, подав знак Киану быть рядом, но никуда не лезть, направился к одному из коллег. Тот едва заметно поморщился, увидев, что Тиар не один, но не стал спорить или требовать отправить вечную катастрофу прочь.

Последние уточнения, и разумные уплыли в разные стороны: у каждого свой участок, так что задержек не предвиделось. Добравшись до нужного места, Тиар озадачил Киану кое-чем посложнее, чем обычно, не акцентируя на этом внимание – хотелось проверить, насколько водный разбирается в этом, ведь совсем простые расчёты тот выполнял уже почти не глядя. Парень ненадолго задумался, словно сомневаясь, что правильно понял задание, а потом полностью погрузился в вычисления. Благодаря совместной работе со своим участком они справились чуть раньше остальных, как раз настолько, чтобы Тиару хватило времени проверить правильность расчётов Киану. К искренней радости водного его добровольный помощник не наделал ошибок, а значит, обучение шло впрок. Вскоре закончили свою работу и остальные, теперь оставалось только обменяться полученными данными и наконец дать отмашку, чего с нетерпением ждали кружившие чуть в стороне остальные водные. В общем-то, последние поправки много времени не заняли, рабочим были розданы указания, и строительство города официально началось.

***

Разумные трудились не покладая рук, берег океана и его дно напоминали большой муравейник, все старались сделать будущее пристанище для множества потомков рода человеческого лучшим из возможных творений. Но такая высокая планка выматывала, заставляла отдавать все силы, и спустя месяц с того момента, как была вбита первая опора, было решено сделать небольшой перерыв, несколько дней отдать отдыху и изучению планеты. Несколько групп прямо с утра собиралось уйти в сторону сохранившихся руин города, остальные – выспаться или просто поваляться на солнышке, благо погода обещала быть прекрасной. А вот у Киану были совсем другие планы, хотя он не был уверен, что получится реализовать их. За этот месяц он, наверное, свихнулся бы без коротких вечерних разговоров с Тиаром на обзорной палубе: старшему коллеге можно было рассказать всё – от очередной жертвы любопытства до сомнений в правильности сборки. Над разрушениями тот смеялся и подбадривал незадачливого собеседника, а вот к сомнениям прислушивался, перепроверял, пересчитывал вместе с Киану, и один раз эта внимательность даже помогла. В общем, мужчина многое сделал, и его хотелось отблагодарить, поэтому в вечер перед выходными Киану притащился на палубу чуть раньше обычного и, заметно нервничая, ходил туда-сюда в ожидании.

Тиар пришёл в привычное время, улыбнулся при виде маячившего у иллюминатора парня и сказал:

– Добрый вечер. Предвкушаешь выходные?

– Что? А, да, конечно. А у вас уже есть планы?

– Да как-то нет особых. Просто отдохнуть, поплавать в своё удовольствие – туда, куда хочется, а не куда нужно. А у тебя?

– Я одно место интересное нашёл, – поспешно заговорил Киану, словно боясь, что его перебьют, – оно чуть в стороне от стройки, и хотел его вам показать. Хотите?

– И чем же оно так примечательно? – заинтересованно уточнил Тиар.

– Просто красивое, – пожал плечами парень, – не то чтобы там можно было что-то исследовать, и всё такое… Вам, наверное, будет неинтересно. И о чём я думал…

– Ну, почему же, я вполне могу оценить красоту природы, – немного обиделся его собеседник, – а не только не строгие линии, созданные разумными. Впрочем, как знаешь.

– Я правда хочу показать вам свою находку, – улыбнулся Киану, – и если вы не против, то, может, завтра с утра?

– Хорошо, только давай на час позже обычного начала дня, хочу немного поваляться, – Тиар поудобнее устроился в кресле, переведя взгляд на закатное солнце.

– Как скажете, – Киану наконец немного успокоился и устроился рядом с ним. – Тяжёлый день?

– Тяжёлый месяц, – хмыкнул водный. – На Протее темпы строительства всё же гораздо медленнее. Хорошо хоть, отвлечься можно на разговоры, – он ободряюще улыбнулся, – а то коллеги с головой в схемах и планах, ни о чём другом думать не хотят.

– Мы всего лишь хотим закончить как можно быстрее, пусть и так торопиться даже несколько глупо. Но если посмотреть с другой стороны, мы уже столько сделали. Вы давно были внизу у опорных конструкций? Скоро уже можно будет устанавливать пластик и откачивать воду – основной куб, конечно, без перегородок и отсеков, будет готов, – парень говорил воодушевлённо и явно уже предвкушал тот момент, когда они все увидят, что месяц работы привёл к весьма внушительному результату.

– Я знаю, что быстрее, и сверху прекрасно видно, насколько преобразился этот участок, но, тем не менее, полноценный отдых необходим всем, а не только меняющимся сменам и руководящему составу. Вы молодцы, – Тиар наконец-то немного расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

– Мы все молодцы, – поправил его Киану и замолчал, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица собеседника, как уходят следы тяжёлого дня – ему нравились эти перемены, и парень старался не пропустить их.

– Сегодня обошлось без происшествий? – немного позже поинтересовался инженер. – Что-то ты не рассказываешь об очередном обрушившемся перекрытии, даже странно.

– Нет, сегодня всё было хорошо, я никому не причинил вреда. Может, просто устал всё ломать? – фыркнул Киану.

– Вот это да, – Тиар встрепенулся. – Поздравляю.

– Спасибо.

Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что Киану в последнее время не создавал серьёзных неприятностей, просто на любую его ошибку обращали чуть больше внимания, чем на то же в исполнении других, всё же репутация вечной беды и постоянной неуклюжести так просто не забывается.

Разумные ещё немного молча посидели, наслаждаясь видом заката, и всё же завязался неспешный разговор – о Земле, о строящемся городе, о планах на будущее… Разошлись они гораздо позже обычного, но не жалели об этом – завтра выходной день, а беседа осталась тёплым воспоминанием, можно даже сказать, сказкой перед сном.

Новое утро, солнечный свет, лёгкие волны на поверхности океана. Наконец-то выспавшийся Тиар с удовольствием потянулся, предвкушая замечательный день – общество Киану, обещанное интересное место и возможность вдоволь поплавать – всё это заставляло улыбаться и, может, даже немного поспешить.

Парень появился к середине завтрака, который удалось заполучить без труда, ведь сегодня многие решили встать попозже, сел на один из свободных стульев, совершенно естественным движением снеся соусницу, которую вполне готовый к такому Тиар успел поймать.

– Я уже всё подготовил, – бодро отчитался Киану. – Приятного аппетита, кстати. А ещё забыл вчера предупредить, стоит взять с собой одежду – на всякий случай, я не всё успел осмотреть, так что может сложиться так, что придётся немного пройтись.

– Спасибо, тебе тоже. Одежду, значит, хорошо, прихватим, – Тиар пожал плечами, отпивая чай. – Не торопись, я подожду.

– Да я уже перекусил. Сегодня зачем-то вскочил даже раньше обычного.

– Не терпится? – негромко рассмеялся инженер. – Подожди уж ещё немного, я соберу всё нужное.

– Подожду, конечно, и вообще, заканчивайте завтрак спокойно.

Тиар скрыл улыбку за чашкой: ему всё больше нравилась непосредственность Киану и его лёгкость в общении, и, похоже, компания старшего коллеги того тоже вполне устраивала.

Пока мужчина допивал свой чай, Киану старался сидеть спокойно. Не то чтобы ему это удавалось в полной мере, но он хотя бы больше ничего не ронял. Но вот чашка отставлена, и разумные направились в сторону кают – собрать одежду и прочие необходимые для пусть и небольшого, но похода мелочи.

Киану уже всё подготовил, и ему оставалось только подхватить рюкзак, защищённый от воды, и несколько нетерпеливо топтаться возле каюты Тиара. Инженер, собственно, тоже недолго возился – водные прекрасно знали, что может понадобиться при переходе на сушу и обратно, поэтому уже минут через пять он присоединился к своему спутнику.

– Готовы? – внимательно посмотрев на спутника спросил Киану и тут же сам ответил: – О чём я? Конечно, готовы. Пойдёмте, плыть конечно, недалеко, но всё же.

– Идём, – улыбнулся Тиар, и они направились к трапу «Тесея».

До берега океана, волны которого были чуть выше привычных, они добрались быстро и вскоре уже оказались в воде. Тиар, который упустил несколько дней строительства, зарывшись в расчёты, смог лучше оценить произошедшие изменения, но толком рассмотреть Киану ему не дал. Парень спешил куда-то сквозь конструкции, удивительно, но он ничего не снёс, даже не задел в спешке, плавно огибая их. Вскоре они уже были вне будущего города, вновь среди остатков зданий, под одно из которых Киану и нырнул: оказалось, что, покорёженное временем и стихией, оно вело как раз к горной гряде. Тиар с интересом осматривал развалины – у него было не так много свободного времени, чтобы изучать ещё что-то, кроме необходимого, поэтому он был искренне благодарен Киану за эту спонтанную экскурсию.

Даже на фоне тёмных зданий небольшой лаз, на который указывал Киану, казался сгустком кромешной мглы, которую не разгонял даже свет фонаря, но Тиар не стал спорить, достаточно доверяя спутнику, чтобы последовать за ним. Разрыв, а точнее, даже промыв в породе был узким и извилистым, местами приходилось протискиваться, цепляясь рюкзаком за камни. В темноте это было тем ещё развлечением, но путь полностью откупился зрелищем в конце: в небольшой пещере свет рассекал воду, преломляясь сквозь друзы неизвестных камней, он окрашивал всё вокруг в совершенно невозможные цвета – казалось, ты в середине радуги, часть её. Киану, уже знакомый с этим странным эффектом, с интересом следил за спутником, ожидая его одобрения или недовольства. Тиар же восхищённо застыл, только чуть-чуть шевеля хвостом, чтобы удержаться на одном месте, и любовался этой необычной и потрясающей картиной.

Успокоенный его реакцией Киану улыбнулся и отплыл чуть в сторону, цепляясь за уступ и подтягиваясь. Он удобно устроился на границе воды и воздуха, дожидаясь спутника и любуясь бликами солнца, бегающими по поверхности тёмно-синей глади.

Тиар наконец отмер и тоже вынырнул, присоединившись к нему.

– Прекрасное место… Спасибо, что показал такое чудо природы.

– Вам правда понравилось? Мне хотелось, чтобы вы увидели это место, то, как свет солнца преломляется в воде… На Протее я такого не видел.

– Я тоже, и мне правда очень понравилось. Земля – всё же потрясающе красивая планета, – Тиар всё не мог оторвать глаз от ровной глади и разноцветных отблесков.

Киану радостно улыбнулся: он даже не думал, что всё то время, что вёл сюда Тиара, ждал его реакции, настолько нервничал.

– Я не поднимался выше этого уровня, хотя хотелось, – сказал он, отводя взгляд, – а ещё мне интересно, что это за кристаллы. Прогуляемся?

– Пожалуй, – инженер полностью выбрался из воды, усевшись на уступ, и закопался в рюкзак, доставая одежду.

Дождавшись, пока он перекинется, оденется и отойдёт чуть в сторону, Киану последовал его примеру.

– К слову, я не думаю, что это место полностью природное, – парень коснулся камня стены, указывая на следы давней обработки, – но катаклизм мог сильно изменить его облик.

– Может быть, здесь что-то добывали? Те же камни или просто горную породу, – Тиар не спеша шёл вдоль стены, осматриваясь. – Или сюда так же водили экскурсии и своды укрепляли.

– Мы едва ли об этом узнаем, остаётся только догадываться. Я хочу её достать, – Киану указал на одну из друз в стене.

– Попробуй, – улыбнулся водный. – Будет первый сувенир на память.

По полной сколов и выбоин стене подняться было очень легко, а вот достать так заинтересовавший парня кристалл – напротив, тот никак не хотел покидать своего места, и вскоре стало понятно, почему.

– Он искусственный, – с возмущением сказал Киану, спрыгивая на пол. – Там такое странное крепление, но оно явно рукотворное. Может, светильник? – вспомнив, как отражался в друзах свет, предположил он.

– Может, – Тиар с трудом сдержал смех – уж больно разочарованно выглядел его спутник – и добавил: – Тогда это точно был какой-то экскурсионный маршрут, вон как заморочились с подсветкой.

– Раз водили экскурсии, значит, было к чему, – сделал вывод вновь воспрявший духом парень. – Осталось найти.

– Идём дальше?

– Конечно, – выпалил Киану и тут же поспешил вперёд, не забывая смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь найти подсказку или то самое нечто, к чему когда-то готовы были ходить люди.

Похоже, им и правда попалась дорога к месту, где было на что посмотреть, потому что коридоры хоть и были частично обрушены, но с явными следами вмешательства человека – относительно ровный пол, те самые друзы на стенах через примерно одинаковое расстояние и несколько проёмов в потолке слишком правильной формы, через которые проникал солнечный свет.

К следующей пещере они вышли спустя примерно час. Округлая форма, половина пола, явно уходящего под уклон, залита водой, и деревья из камня. Алый, зелёный, голубой, прозрачные и таившие тьму в центре, такие нереальные и в то же время поразительно настоящие, живые до последней морщинки в коре, до прожилки на листе. Конечно, не все из них сохранились полностью, были и разрушенные – полностью или частично, всё же природные катаклизмы не обошли стороной эту пещеру, – но открывшаяся взглядам разумных картина заставила замереть на половине шага.

– Обалдеть… – Тиар благоговейно коснулся ближайшей каменной ветки. – Сколько же труда было в это вложено?

– Ради такого действительно стоило проделать любой путь, – Киану буквально застыл и боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не задеть оставшиеся целыми деревья, не порушить всё вокруг. – Такое мастерство. Они совершенны.

Тиар осторожно обошёл пещеру, фотографируя деревья в целом, отдельные ветки и листья, сделал пару снимков по-прежнему старавшегося не двигаться Киану на фоне и, подобрав с пола два отломанных листочка – ярко-синий и зеленоватый – вернулся к своему спутнику.

– На память. Тебе какой больше нравится?

– Этот, – улыбнулся тот, указывая на синий. – Можно?

– Конечно, – водный осторожно спрятал в рюкзак оставшийся лист. – Даже не знаю, рассказывать ли кому-нибудь про это место, слишком уж тут прекрасно, но это как-то совсем эгоистично выходит. Хотя лаз же нашёл ты, тебе и решать, – хмыкнул Тиар, прищурившись.

– Я не знаю, – потерянно выдал Киану, – но это же чье-то наследие, потомки людей должны это увидеть. Нужно рассказать.

– В любом случае пусть сюда довольно сложен, так что свободный доступ в ближайшее время светит только избранным, – Тиар ещё немного полюбовался и уточнил: – Возвращаемся? А то ты, наверное, устал уже стоять без движения, – мужчина понимал, что это, скорее, необходимость, но парня всё равно было жаль.

– Да, наверное, пора, – улыбнулся Киану. – Задержимся в гроте? Мне слишком нравятся блики на воде, хочу посмотреть подольше.

– Да, конечно, и поснимать попробую, может, получится запечатлеть момент, – улыбнулся Тиар в ответ. – Идём.

Киану кивнул и осторожно развернулся, стараясь следить за каждым своим движением. В руке, чуть царапая острыми краями, тёплой каплей лежал каменный лист, и эта простая вещица вызывала счастливую улыбку.

Путь до места, откуда они пришли, мужчины как-то и не заметили за разговором об увиденной красоте и воспоминаниях Тиара об увиденных в архиве результатах труда людских мастеров.

Вода в гроте немного опустилась с отливом, открывая другие кристаллы, и бликов на воде стало гораздо больше, что сделало картину более завораживающей. Разумные опять замерли в восхищении, и Тиар, налюбовавшись, снова отснимал кучу кадров – когда ещё выдастся возможность увидеть такую красоту? А так можно будет вечерами перелистывать фотографии и вспоминать об этом рукотворном чуде, найденном благодаря другому чуду – неуклюжему, но искреннему.

Киану несколько неловко перешёл на более удобную, на его взгляд, площадку, по пути устроив небольшой камнепад. На этом уступе друза была так близко, что парень не смог удержаться и всё-таки осторожно снял её, с любопытством осматривая крепления и нити проводов: видимо, прежде в тёмное время суток кристаллы служили ещё и лампами. Поделившись своим наблюдением с Тиаром, Киану, чуть смущаясь, сказал:

– Время уже к обеду, мы можем задержаться и перекусить прямо здесь, если хотите.

– Неплохая идея, – кивнул тот, подходя. – И всё-таки прихвати, наверное, этот светильник с собой, может, разберёшься, как его приспособить на стену.

– Хорошо, – Киану улыбнулся: не то чтобы он сильно хотел что-то делать в своей каюте, но отчего бы не попробовать – может, получится создать радугу и даже показать её Тиару. – Я с утра попросил повара собрать нам что-нибудь на обед – не сильно разнообразно, но голод утолить хватит, – он забросил кристалл в рюкзак, чтобы не забыть, и принялся за выкладывание провизии.

– Предусмотрительно, – хмыкнул инженер, просматривая снимки и удаляя несколько не очень удачных, – что-то я не ожидал, что мы настолько далеко угуляем. Хотя мне, например, не привыкать питаться нерегулярно.

– А я, наоборот, надеялся, что мы побудем вместе подольше… То есть что здесь есть больше интересного, чем кажется на первый взгляд… – парень смутился и замолчал, ругая себя за длинный язык.

– Ну, интересного тут и правда оказалось довольно много, – Тиар отвлёкся от планшета и внимательно посмотрел на старательно смотревшего внутрь рюкзака Киану, не спеша как-то комментировать первую часть фразы. – Если попадётся ещё какое-нибудь интересное или красивое место, я не откажусь от прогулки.

– Я найду, – выдал Киану и смутился ещё больше. – Давайте уже обедать.

– Ловлю на слове. Приятного аппетита, – и водные замолчали, отдавая должное кулинарному искусству повара на «Тесее».

Они бы задержались дольше, но от бликов, какими красивыми бы они ни были, начинала болеть голова, так что, расправившись с обедом, мужчины, ещё немного просидев в гроте, вновь вернулись в родную стихию.

Выбравшись из узкого лаза на открытое пространство, Киану немного облегчённо вздохнул – он всё же был крупнее и выше Тиара, и ему приходилось тяжелее, особенно если учесть, что нужно было беречь ценный листик в рюкзаке. Тиар, выплывший следом, уточнил, всё ли в порядке, парень кивнул, и водные направились к берегу. Море штормило – не так, как в прошлый раз, но достаточно для того, чтобы накрыть волной вынырнувшего Киану. От неожиданности парень ухнул глубже в воду и в следующий раз высовывался гораздо осторожней.

– Прогноз врёт, как всегда, – заметил Тиар, глядя на тучи на горизонте. – Но хоть полдня солнца и чистого неба нам всем было обеспечено. Плывём на берег? – он поднырнул под волну и снова посмотрел на своего спутника, ожидая ответа.

– Вы же хотели поплавать в шторм, – осторожно сказал Киану, – или такие волны слишком маленькие? – к счастью, он успел договорить, прежде чем его вновь захлестнуло.

– Хотел, – водный оценивающе посмотрел на поверхность океана. – Пожалуй, можно даже прямо сейчас, благо рюкзак хорошо закреплён. Ты со мной или возвращаешься? – подначивающе улыбнулся он.

– С вами, – упрямо заявил Киану, хотя ему не очень-то и нравилось, но на берег он всё же не торопился.

– Далеко всё равно забираться не будем, – новая волна, – так что долго я тебя не задержу, – по-своему понял его заминку Тиар, ныряя.

Киану не стал говорить, что никуда не торопится, вместо этого постарался проникнуться бушующей стихией. А вот его старший коллега искренне наслаждался идущими высокими волнами, подводными течениями и мощью океана в целом, тем не менее, стараясь не выпускать несколько скованного парня из виду. И всё же они не задержались: к шторму добавился косой дождь, холодными каплями бьющий по воде, хоть и плавали мужчины большей частью погрузившись полностью.

– Пора, – с сожалением вздохнул Тиар, вынырнув в очередной раз и заметив, что Киану сделал то же самое.

До берега добрались быстро и, переодевшись, поспешили к кораблю, но всё же умудрились вымокнуть до того, как оказались в укрытии.

– Отлично погуляли, – улыбнулся инженер, отряхивая капли с волос. – Спасибо тебе ещё раз. Предлагаю сейчас привестись в порядок и встретиться в комнате отдыха или на палубе, я тебе фотографии из пещеры сброшу.

– Договорились, - с радостью согласился Киану, который никак не мог придумать повод не расходиться.

Водные не спеша пошли к лестнице, ведущей к личным каютам. Путь проходил мимо поворота к комнате отдыха, и, услышав доносившиеся оттуда голоса, Тиар уточнил:

– Придётся подниматься наверх, думаю, там будет поспокойнее.

– Обзорная палуба? – предложил Киану. – Она не пользуется особой популярностью.

– Да, пожалуй. Встречаемся там через полчаса, хорошо? – Тиар дождался кивка и скрылся за дверью своей каюты.

За полчаса вполне можно привести себя в порядок, а если чуть поторопиться, как это сделал Киану, то и закрепить на цепочке найденный в пещере листик, позволив себе совсем немного полюбоваться на игру света в его гранях. Тиар тоже не стал возиться слишком долго, переоделся и разобрал рюкзак, но свой листок просто положил на свободное место на столе, чтобы видеть его, сидя за документами.

На палубу разумные пришли почти одновременно – Киану всё же не утерпел и поспешил проверить, нет ли там кого-нибудь из экипажа, могущего помешать: отчего-то совершенно не хотелось тратить время отдыха на разговоры с посторонними. На его счастье, там было пусто, только меньше чем через минуту негромко стукнула дверь, впуская Тиара. Парень улыбнулся, несколько неловко, и чуть подался вперёд, едва не свалившись со стула.

– Похоже, шторм был лишним, – мягко улыбнулся тот, подходя ближе, – в пещере ты был довольно аккуратен.

– Я просто боялся стать причиной уничтожения подобной красоты, а «Тесей» уже привык к моей неловкости.

– Понятно. Тебе все фотографии сбросить?

– А может, сначала просмотрим, что получилось? Или вы куда-то торопитесь?

– Нет, не тороплюсь, просто я же видел их все. Прости, не подумал, сейчас… – Тиар развернул экран на максимум и открыл нужную папку. – Листай.

Киану с головой ушёл в разглядывание фотографий, то и дело комментируя самые удачные, на его взгляд, кадры. Неизвестно, то ли Тиар и правда подлавливал подходящие моменты, то ли Киану просто всё нравилось самим фактом своего существования, но в итоге он попросил скопировать все снимки, ненадолго зависнув на тех, где был он сам.

– Здорово получилось, – довольно заявил он, наконец отрываясь от экрана.

– Согласен, – инженер, улыбаясь своим мыслям, занялся передачей файлов.

Пока планшеты делились информацией, разумные молчали, переваривая утренние приключения. Они как-то даже не заметили, что сидят не просто рядом, а непривычно близко – пока Киану смотрел фотографии, это было нормальным, но не теперь, и когда парень это понял, то поспешно отшатнулся, не желая мешать Тиару. Тот сначала недоумённо на него посмотрел, не понимая причины столь резкого движения, а разобравшись, только улыбнулся.

– Простите, – решив, что должен был подумать об этом раньше, поспешил извиниться Киану.

– А сейчас-то ты за что извиняешься?

– Ну… я же… – парень снова смутился, понимая, что не может подобрать слов.

– Всё в порядке, – Тиар перевёл взгляд на постепенно успокаивающийся океан.

– Хорошо.

Планшет подал сигнал об окончании передачи, и Киану поспешно уткнулся в экран, делая вид, что ему жизненно необходимо проверить, все ли фотографии на месте. Расходиться, несмотря ни на что, не хотелось, и разумные, хоть и смотрели в разные стороны, прислушивались, что же делает сосед, и обдумывали новую тему для разговора.

– Интересно, группа, ушедшая в город, успела вернуться домой до дождя?

– В любом случае там есть где укрыться, здания частично сохранились. Да если даже и промокли, как мы, Арен не даст никому разболеться, – хмыкнул Тиар, вспомнив, как врач с неделю назад на завтраке поймал его коллегу и буквально утащил в медпункт лечиться, разглядев самое начало простуды.

– Лучше бы тогда им не заболевать, – нервно улыбнулся Киану: он всё ещё несколько робел перед врачом – ещё бы, можно сказать, герой, да и он казался парню несколько суровым, даже когда шутил.

– Вот вечером и узнаем, – Тиар немного помолчал и уточнил: – А на второй выходной у тебя какие планы? Ещё какие-нибудь развалины?

– Я не нашёл больше ничего интересного. Можно сходить в город, вы хотите?

– Пока не нашёл, – улыбнулся инженер, – но я в тебя верю. Город, говоришь? Можно, посмотрю на сохранившуюся архитектуру, да и просто погулять стоит.

– Значит, идём? – воодушевился парень, пообещав себе, что к следующим выходным обязательно найдёт ещё что-нибудь особенное.

– Идём. Так же с утра.

– Можно. Если погода позволит, но я очень надеюсь, что будет солнце.

– Сегодня тоже солнце обещали, и оно честно светило до обеда, – фыркнул Тиар.

Неловкость прошла, фразы цеплялись одна за другую, и разумные просидели на палубе до вечера. А вот поужинать вместе уже не вышло: Киану утащили вернувшиеся из города друзья, которые спешили поделиться впечатлениями, и парень, хоть и с неохотой, уступил их напору. После Тиар ушёл в комнату отдыха – обсудить с коллегами дальнейшие планы, так что в следующий раз они с Киану пересеклись только утром.

Киану выглядел сонным: кажется, он засиделся за разговорами и теперь упорно пытался проснуться быстрее.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся инженер, привычно подхватывая чуть не слетевшую со стола при его появлении салфетницу. – Может, отложим поход, пока не придёшь в себя?

– Нет, что вы! – горячо возразил Киану, кажется, сразу проснувшись.

– Ну, смотри, – недоверчиво хмыкнул Тиар. – Тогда ешь, и пойдём, если верить нашим синоптикам, к вечеру погода опять испортится.

– То есть мы совсем ненадолго? – разочарованно протянул Киану, но тут же исправился: – Хотя чтобы пройти по тем интересным местам, которые я увидел на снимках друзей, времени должно хватить.

– Ну, почему же? Дождевая вода на Земле для нас не опасна, а в прогулках под дождём по воспоминаниям предков наших соседей на Протее есть особое очарование.

– Проверим?

– Всё может быть. Ты ешь, не отвлекайся.

Киану кивнул и сосредоточился на своём завтраке, уже предвкушая скорую прогулку, а Тиар спокойно пил свой чай, думая, почему ему так кажется, что его пригласили на свидание, и был бы он против, окажись это правдой?

– Всё, можно идти, – отчитался Киану. – Мне попросить у повара что-нибудь на обед?

– Наверное, стоит, и на этот раз пойдём к нему вместе, не всё ж тебе полный рюкзак таскать.

– Да мне не сложно, – пожал плечами парень, но спорить не стал.

Тиар дождался, пока он закончит, и водные пошли озадачивать повара. Тот не удивился – за обедом на вынос второй день приходила чуть ли не половина экипажа – и выдал им походный набор на двоих, а значит, на «Тесее» больше их ничего не держало.

Город, а точнее, заросшие руины выглядели не очень приветливыми, и какое-то время разумные просто шли по краю этого места, не рискуя перешагнуть своеобразную невидимую, но вполне ощутимую границу. Лишь добравшись до весьма приметного здания, на которое Киану собирался обратить особое внимание своего спутника, они всё же повернули и пошли по обильно заросшему травой покрытию. Говорить особо не хотелось, несмотря на то, что было довольно любопытно рассмотреть развалины и поделиться впечатлениями – тишина и запустение давили на психику, пусть и не вызывая желания покинуть это место.

– Нам сюда, – сказал Киану, протискиваясь между обломками стен и только чудом не обрушив нависшее козырьком перекрытие. – Оно, конечно, не очень хорошо сохранилось, но мне показалось, что вы обязательно должны увидеть, – говоря, он шёл вперёд к дому, три стены которого сложились, а одна, кажется, готова была рухнуть от лёгкого прикосновения. – Вот, – парень указал как раз на эту шаткую конструкцию и сам замер, внимательно рассматривая рисунок. На обшарпанном покрытии была изображена русалка – та самая женщина с хвостом, с которой прилетевшие с Земли сравнивали водных, и всё бы ничего, обычный рисунок, но дело было в другом: неизвестный автор прекрасно передал отчаяние и в то же время бесконечную надежду, с которой девушка пыталась пробиться сквозь тонкую чёрную плёнку на синей глади океана. Ей хотелось помочь и хотелось верить, что у неё всё получится.

– Что это? – Тиар осторожно дотронулся до изображённой черноты на волнах. – Похоже на вещество, которое добывали когда-то на Земле, чтобы заставлять работать механизмы…

– Я не знаю, – признался Киану, – но, кажется, оно очень опасно.

– В архиве Академии что-то было про то, что в океане гибло всё живое, если это вещество попадало в воду, – мужчину ощутимо передёрнуло. – Хорошо, что люди всё же осознавали угрозу природе.

– Это верно, но они нашли ещё более опасные вещи, ведь так? Земля не просто так умирала. Может, пойдём отсюда? На фотографии этот рисунок не производил такого впечатления, прям до мурашек. Здесь недалеко есть церковь, во всяком случае, так назвал это здание один из ваших коллег, она очень красивая.

– Да, минутку, – Тиар тоже сделал несколько фотографий и повернулся к своему спутнику. – Идём.

Киану кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону, чуть поторопившись, отчего потерял равновесие и, чтобы не упасть, опёрся на балку, торчавшую из стены, и это окончательно прикончило шаткую конструкцию. Когда чуть осела пыль, о рисунке и том, где он был изображён, уже ничего не напоминало – лишь очередная груда мусора.

– Вы в порядке? – Киану тёр глаза, в которые попала пыль, но делал только хуже.

– Стой, – поймал его за руку Тиар, – пошли чуть отойдём, и попробуй проморгаться, а не вытирать, – мужчина направился чуть в сторону, туда, где не было обломков, не отпуская чужое запястье.

Его спутник молча шёл следом, запинаясь, потому что практически ничего не мог разобрать. Наконец, остановившись, инженер попросил немного подождать и, достав из рюкзака бутылку с водой, сказал:

– Подставь руки, тебе нужно умыться.

Киану сделал что сказано, и в ладони полилась вода – осторожно, так, чтобы не пролить лишнее на землю, и именно так, чтобы было удобно умываться, так что вскоре парень уже мог более-менее нормально видеть.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и, тут же вспомнив, что так и не услышал ответа на свой вопрос, уточнил: – Так вы в порядке?

– Я – да, на удивление, – хмыкнул Тиар, убирая бутылку. – Ну что, идём гулять дальше?

– Да, конечно. Кажется, я угробил очередной памятник старины, – с искренним раскаянием сказал Киану.

– Главное, сам жив и цел, а памятник этот и так был на последнем издыхании, – пожал плечами инженер. – Есть фото – и вчера снимали, как я понимаю, и я сделал, – так что информации для будущего музея хватит.

– И под этой информацией точно будет именная табличка, – рассмеялся Киану.

– Я же обещал, что у тебя будет целый зал, – тоже засмеялся Тиар. – Напророчил, значит.

– Выходит, так. При входе моё фото с мишенью и крупными буквами надпись: «Этот разумный уничтожил всё представленное в этом зале».

– Мишень?! – инженер аж запнулся. – Киану, ты собираешься от этих развалин только пыль оставить?

– Я их вообще трогать не собираюсь, но, как показывает практика, собираться я могу что угодно, а получаться будет совсем другое.

– Попробуй не спешить. Или это нервное? – прищурился Тиар, припомнивший вчерашнюю реакцию парня.

– Я не знаю, – Киану пожал плечами. – Это просто есть, и всё – нервы, невнимательность, торопливость, или совершенно без каких-то причин, но рано или поздно я что-то обязательно ломаю.

– Очень интересно… – нет, мужчина не первый день видел результаты деструктивных действий младшего коллеги, но как-то не мог понять первопричины.

За разговором водные дошли до упомянутой Киану церкви – здание тоже порядком пострадало от времени, но сохранило следы былого величия.

– Оно не подходит, – Киану несколько недоумённо посмотрел на стремящийся к небу силуэт, – совсем другое.

– К чему не подходит? К общей обстановке? – уточнил Тиар, делая несколько фотографий с разного ракурса.

– Да, и к этому городу, – парень на всякий случай отошёл подальше и, присев на какой-то обломок, следил за своим спутником.

– Может, оно старше остальных зданий? – предположил тот. – Города же растут вширь, архитектура со временем меняется, вот и получается такой своеобразный салат из стилей.

– Может, и так, – послушно согласился Киану: он не обладал достаточными знаниями, так что только и мог, что соглашаться с выводами, особенно когда их делал Тиар, ведь его мнению парень полностью доверял.

– Твои друзья нашли ещё что-нибудь необычное, или мы пойдём своим путём?

– Тут всё необычное, и есть ещё несколько интересных мест, но на самом деле мы можем найти и что-то новое, чего никто ещё не видел. А те места – я покажу фотографии.

– Договорились. Тогда идём? – Тиар озорно улыбнулся, предвкушая знакомство со следующими образцами земной цивилизации.

– Ведите, – улыбнулся в ответ Киану: раз уж они решили сменить маршрут, то почему бы не позволить спутнику выбрать новое направление.

Тиар осмотрелся и уверенно зашагал куда-то в сторону, вставший со своего места парень последовал за ним.

По дороге инженер вспоминал прочитанное и увиденное в архиве во время учёбы, находя знакомые постройки и объясняя младшему коллеге назначение некоторых из них. Странное дело, но вскоре они набрели и на ещё один полуразрушенный храм – как опознал его Тиар, какого-то божества религии земного Востока. Повосхищавшись красотой и эргономичностью линий, инженер отснимал кучу кадров, и, мужчины пошли дальше – Киану благоразумно двигался медленнее обычного и ничего не снёс.

Через несколько часов прогулки водные расположились на относительно крепкой террасе – отдохнуть и перекусить. Впечатлений было много, но по большей части – только эмоции, которые никак не хотели складываться в слова, поэтому разумные просто сидели, слушали тишину этого места и вспоминали увиденное, понимая, что спутник полностью разделяет все чувства.

– Всё же здесь удивительно, – высказался Киану, который последние несколько минут смотрел куда-то вдаль, – вот только нам всё время не очень везёт с погодой, посмотрите.

Тиар обернулся: на горизонте и правда темнели грозовые тучи, быстро приближавшиеся.

– Ищем крышу покрепче?

– Здесь? А что если я неудачно на что-нибудь обопрусь?

– Вот сначала и будешь опираться – для проверки, и только потом спрячемся, – хмыкнул инженер. – Пойдём, а то тут нас зальёт за пару минут.

Киану лишь кивнул в ответ.

Защиту они нашли под последней сохранившейся аркой моста – просто не успели уйти дальше. Дождь ливанул буквально как из ведра, сплошной стеной закрыв убежище разумных. Тиар со счастливой улыбкой подставил ладонь под поток воды, чувствуя удары капель по коже, и рассмеялся:

– Ещё чуть-чуть, и тут можно будет плавать, как в океане.

– Или нас смоет, – Киану же казался не настолько воодушевлённым, хотя и он признавал прелесть дождя, – здесь раньше была река, кажется.

– Всё может быть. Думаешь, стоит перебраться повыше?

– Вон там можно посидеть, если хотите, – парень посмотрел туда, где опора моста сходилась перекрытиями.

Тиар внимательно оглядел предполагаемое место, прикидывая, как туда залезть, и кивнул, отряхивая ладонь:

– Хорошо, идём.

Забравшись выше и устроившись рядом, они смотрели, как сухое русло наполняется водой, как её поток несёт куда-то в сторону океана мусор и прибитую дождём пыль. На этот раз Киану не спешил отсаживаться подальше, да и свободного места было не так много.

Поток воды с неба не становился тише, и казалось, что этот дождь никогда не закончится. Тиар, о чём-то задумавшийся, наконец отмер и, повинуясь какому-то порыву, начал негромко декламировать не самую известную на Протее поэму. Про океан, конечно, но здесь, под шум дождя и реки, она показалась на удивление уместной. Киану с интересом слушал его, но не столько из-за содержания, сколько из-за звучания голоса, интонаций.

Закончив, Тиар немного смущённо улыбнулся и добавил, не отводя глаз от потока внизу:

– Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Оказывается, я её полностью помню…

– Здорово прозвучало, – искренне сказал Киану, – даже не знал, что вы так можете. Ну, то есть одно дело техническая документация… Простите.

– Киану, хватит извиняться по поводу и без, – посмотрел на него инженер. – А насчёт того, что я так могу – это всё очарование момента и подходящая компания.

– Сидение под мостом в дождь пробуждает желание читать стихи?

– Нет, просто дождь и вода настроили на лирический лад, – пожал плечами Тиар и, немного помолчав, добавил: – Возвращаемся или ждём, может, утихнет немного?

– Давайте ещё немного посидим, – нет, Киану не боялся намокнуть, просто хотел продлить этот момент.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить его собеседник, только чуть поменял позу: холодное и твёрдое основание моста – всё же не самое удобное место для долгого сидения.

Дождь всё так же лил и, кажется, совершенно не собирался успокаиваться, так что спустя ещё немного времени мужчины всё же рискнули покинуть своё убежище.

– Идти быстро нет смысла, всё равно промокнем до нитки, так что торопиться не будем, – вздохнул Тиар, выходя из-под моста. – Постарайся не поскользнуться – поймать, может, и поймаю, но не удержу.

– Тогда лучше не ловите, – серьёзно попросил Киану и вышел следом. Холодные капли быстро проникли под одежду, намочили волосы, показалось, что его окунули в воду, даже дышать было немного трудно.

А инженер запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза, впитывая разгулявшуюся стихию, и улыбнулся:

– Шторм всё же лучше. Идём, нам куда-то туда.

– Тянет же вас на странные проявления стихии, – фыркнул его спутник. Нет, парню и самому нравились шторм и дождь, но только когда он находился под надёжным укрытием обшивки корабля, а на Протее климат был более мягким, что ли, без таких резких проявлений недовольства.

– Адреналина в жизни не хватает, ярких эмоций, – хмыкнул Тиар, – так что хоть так…

– То есть то, что я постоянно на вас что-то роняю, уже рутина? – немного лукаво уточнил Киану.

– Я говорил про ощущения и впечатления, а не синяки, – рассмеялся инженер, легко перешагивая через ручейки воды между обломков, – так что да, почти рутина. Да и не ронял ты на меня ничего уже больше недели.

– Если не считать сегодняшней стены. Вы всё это время редко были рядом, вот и не прилетало.

– А с кем я тогда почти каждый вечер разговариваю? – рассмеялся Тиар. – Да и стена со мной не повстречалась, хотя не скажу, что меня это огорчает.

– Ну, так когда я сижу и разговариваю, то обычно безопасен для окружающих. А вообще я всё же предпочту не причинять вам вреда.

– Мы же уже выяснили, что одного желания маловато, но я это ценю, правда.

Идти по размокшей земле было трудно, особенно теперь, когда они почти подошли к границе города, так что разговор пришлось прервать. Ещё совсем немного, и впереди показалась громада «Тесея» и строительные конструкции на берегу, разумные приободрились и прибавили шагу. Оказалось, это было не лучшей идеей – Киану оступился, поскользнулся и чуть не полетел на землю, только в последний момент избежав падения. Парень встряхнулся и постарался быть внимательней: ещё не хватало перепачкаться в грязи. Тиар только вздохнул.

С водных, вернувшихся на корабль, буквально текло, и первый же встречный разумный по закону подлости оказался Ареном.

– Кого я вижу! – искренне обрадовался он. – Ну-ка, давайте сушиться и в медпункт.

– Да всё в порядке, – попытался поспорить Киану, но, наткнувшись на строгий взгляд, сдался: – Хорошо, как только приведу себя в порядок, приду.

Тиар же молча кивнул и, покосившись на своего спутника, улыбнулся: с корабельным врачом спорить было чревато, уж он это уяснил.

– Я пойду? – зябко поведя плечами, спросил у него Киану, когда понял, что они зачем-то остановились в коридоре, ведущем к их каютам. – Холодно.

– Иди, конечно, – поторопил его инженер. – Не хватало и правда разболеться, хотя нам и так не дадут. Встретимся в медпункте, – и быстрым шагом ушёл к себе – в мокрой одежде и вправду было довольно зябко, теплообмен в этой форме прилично отличался от основного.

Киану зачем-то проследил, как он уходит, и только после этого поспешил к себе, думая о сегодняшнем дне. Та картина на стене, церковь и чей-то храм, стихи под дождём и тёплое плечо рядом – это было странно, но настолько здорово, что хотелось повторить. А Тиар, приводясь в порядок, улыбался своим мыслям: несмотря ни на что, прогулка явно удалась, наверное, стоит ещё раз выбраться не поплавать, а именно погулять в хорошей компании.

Арен при виде его счастливого лица только хмыкнул и отправил на общее обследование, посетовав, что второй участник прогулки где-то задержался. Словно в ответ на его слова в дверях появился Киану, подозрительно задумчивый и с опаской подглядывающий на врача. Арен же довольно благожелательно улыбнулся и взялся и за него.

Получив необходимую помощь, водные синхронно пообещали беречься, на что врач только головой покачал: все понимали, что от непогоды вне корабля или будущего города особо не спрячешься, и Тиар и Киану ушли в столовую – время было уже к вечеру. Оба понимали, что сегодня нужно разойтись раньше: выходные кончились, дождь, даже если он не прекратится, не помешает работать под водой, так что утром обоим нужно быть выспавшимися и готовыми к новому дню.

– Вы перешлёте мне фотографии? – с улыбкой спросил Киану, отмахиваясь от друзей, которые звали к себе.

– Конечно. Сейчас, – Тиар, усевшись за стол, достал планшет. – Если что не понравится, просто удалишь, – передача пошла, и водный взялся за вилку.

– У вас получаются очень хорошие снимки, так что мне не придётся ничего удалять, – уверенно возразил парень.

– Стараюсь, – улыбнулся инженер, – и рад, что тебе нравится.

– Очень нравится! – Киану улыбнулся, а потом вспомнил, что они не обговорили ещё одну деталь. – А вчерашняя пещера? Вы расскажете о ней? Я немного опасаюсь, что она может пострадать при строительстве.

– Конечно, расскажу, такую красоту обязательно нужно сберечь.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Киану и наконец сосредоточился на ужине, тем более, он порядком проголодался.

Мужчины за чаем ещё немного повспоминали прошедшие выходные и разошлись – Тиар к себе, готовиться к работе, а Киану всё-таки ненадолго присоединился к друзьям. Он не решился рассказать о разрушенной стене, но щедро поделился другими впечатлениями, выслушав, как прошёл чужой день и какие планы у каждого на завтра.

А утром Тиар рассказал коллегам о найденной Киану пещере, и было принято решение немного перенести запланированный музей, сделав грот с каменными деревьями его частью.

***

Рабочий месяц пошёл своим чередом, на поверхности город постепенно приобретал запланированные черты, а под водой закончили строительство куба. Киану по-прежнему занимался своим делом, помогал Тиару и разговаривал с ним пару часов по вечерам, снова по неосторожности сносил какие-то не очень важные конструкции, искал сам и расспрашивал других про какие-то интересные места, чтобы можно было позвать старшего коллегу на них посмотреть, с каждым днём всё сильнее понимая, что желание вытащить Тиара куда-нибудь уже перестаёт напоминать дружеское общение, как и потребность заслужить его одобрение. Вот только что с этим делать, парень не знал и от этого больше отвлекался, что несло только большие разрушения. Дошло до того, что он, задумавшись, едва не разбил одну из переборок, и бригадир категорически запретил Киану работать, пока тот не отдохнёт пару дней и не придёт в себя. Проходивший мимо Тиар не удержался и предложил помочь ему на «Тесее» с последними расчётами, раз уж Киану буквально выгоняют со стройплощадки. Тот только обрадовался такой возможности, пусть и постарался сделать вид, что это не так.

На корабле разумные прошли в одну из комнат отдыха, совмещённую с библиотекой – там были удобные столы, и инженеры предпочитали совещаться именно здесь. Усевшись и перекинув на второй планшет всё необходимое, Тиар пояснил Киану, что от него требуется, и сам углубился в вычисления. Парень действительно пытался сосредоточиться, ведь ему нравилось помогать Тиару, но сегодня у него не очень хорошо получалось: он всё время отвлекался, думая, что было бы неплохо уточнить, когда у старшего коллеги выходные, и всё же показать ему несколько найденных мест, но никак не мог подобрать верных слов. Радовало только то, что, занимаясь расчётами, он не мог никому причинить вреда.

Тиар, закончив со своими выкладками, покосился на экран планшета Киану и хмыкнул:

– Да уж, если настроение нерабочее, то это надолго. Показывай, что наваял и сколько осталось.

– Я почти закончил, правда, – возвращаясь в реальность, заверил его Киану, – вот только правильно ли… – он с сомнением посмотрел на свои вычисления.

– Вот сейчас и разберёмся.

Около трети расчётов инженер забраковал, по-доброму посмеиваясь, и, видя, что парень совсем смутился своей почти бесполезности, предложил:

– Сходи прогуляйся, что ли, проветри голову. Похоже, ты просто устал, слишком много всего навалилось.

– Да не устал я, – отмахнулся Киану, но не очень убедительно, на самом деле, – если только немножко. А вы не хотите пройтись? Или, может… А когда у вас следующий выходной?

– Вместе со всеми, через неделю, – Тиар закрыл программу и отложил планшет, сев поудобнее. – Пройтись, говоришь… С час свободного времени у меня есть, можно и погулять, только не в развалины.

– Хорошо, – с радостью согласился Киану, – можем просто рядом с «Тесеем» посидеть.

Водные покинули «Тесей» и не спеша пошли вокруг громады корабля – с одной стороны был установлен навес от дождя и солнца и стояли скамейки, чтобы можно было передохнуть или пообедать на воздухе. По дороге Киану всё же дозрел рассказать про своё желание наведаться в найденные интересные места на ближайших выходных и, запинаясь, предложил составить ему компанию. Тиар, к его облегчению, не отказался, поэтому парень сразу воспрял духом и уже не казался настолько подавленным и несобранным, находиться рядом с ним стало явно безопасней.

Киану как раз собирался предложить сбегать за чем-нибудь на ужин, когда появился один из ответственных за строительство наземной части города разумных и отозвал Тиара в сторону. Инженер выслушал довольно эмоциональный монолог указывавшего куда-то в сторону стройки коллеги, задал пару вопросов и махнул Киану рукой, прося подойти.

– Что? – с лёгкой настороженностью уточнил тот: он, конечно, не работал на суше, а значит, и натворить дел там не мог, но кто знает.

– Мне нужно в надводную часть, там проблемы с одной из конструкций, возможно, что-то неправильно рассчитали или собрали, необходимо проверить, – ответил Тиар. – Ты здесь подождёшь?

– А с вами можно? – с надеждой спросил Киану. – Я буду очень осторожен, обещаю.

– Можно, но только и правда будь аккуратнее, хорошо?

– Да, конечно, – серьёзно ответил младший водный.

Прислушивавшийся к их разговору разумный немного недовольно нахмурился и напомнил о времени, посетовав на то, что инженер, которого он собирался дождаться, всё ещё в кубе под водой, и он вынужден отрывать от дел Тиара. Водные не стали задерживать его ещё дольше и направились к нужному месту.

Подойдя к опорной балке, а точнее, к одному из упоров, мужчины переглянулись.

– Оно как-то… – Киану замолчал, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово: весь его опыт говорил, что такое крепление не сработает, не удержится на месте, особенно если добавить ещё веса.

– Где чертёж этой конструкции? – обратился Тиар к мрачному коллеге, с трудом сдержав нелестные слова о том, что видел.

Тот закопался в свой планшет и, вскоре найдя нужное, развернул экран, чтобы остальные могли видеть.

– Здесь всё вроде нормально…

– Кажется, деталь неверно установили, – осторожно предположил Киану. – Можно? – он указал в сторону конструкции, прося разрешения подойти ближе.

– Не урони только, – рассеянно отозвался Тиар, изучая чертёж и реальную постройку.

Киану кивнул и начал осторожно обходить балку, пытаясь понять, кому вообще могло прийти в голову смонтировать подобное безобразие. Нет, расчёты расчётами, но нужно же и самим думать, а не только слепо следовать приказам.

– Может, отойдём? – спросил он Тиара. – Сделайте фото, по нему сравнивать проще.

– Да я уже понял, в чём дело, – и инженер занялся разъяснением причин такой неудачной попытки собрать опору, позвавший его разумный внимательно слушал и что-то чёркал на экране планшета.

Они увлеклись обсуждением, а точнее, попыткой понять, как исправить ошибку ценой минимальных усилий, а Киану отошёл чуть в сторону. Парень не очень обращал внимание на то, как строили наземную часть города, и вот теперь с интересом всё рассматривал, впрочем, не забывая об осторожности, может, поэтому он первым и заметил опасность. Всего лишь часть настила из лёгкого прочного пластика, она не могла причинить реальный вред, если, конечно, не учитывать то, с какой высоты она падала.

– Тиар, осторожней! – крикнул парень. Не очень информативно, но от волнения не получилось иначе.

Инженер обернулся, пытаясь понять, что случилось и как избежать возможной опасности, а его коллега, стоявший лицом к несчастной опоре, поднял голову и рефлекторно сделал шаг назад. Это его и спасло, а вот Тиару повезло меньше: водный хоть и успел шарахнуться в сторону, но всё же упавший кусок перекрытия краем попал инженеру по голове и, кажется, плечу, заставив рухнуть навзничь.

– Тиар?! – испуганно позвал Киану, подбежав к упавшему мужчине. Кровь, ярким пятном выступившая из-под волос, заставила младшего водного на миг замереть: он совершенно не понимал, что делать. Уговаривая себя не паниковать, парень подхватил потерявшего сознание Тиара на руки, возможно, впервые по-настоящему радуясь своей силе, и, вспомнив о втором участнике событий, спросил: – Вы в порядке? – получив утвердительный кивок, Киану поспешил к «Тесею»: ему нужно было как можно быстрее попасть в лазарет. – Держитесь, хорошо? – тихо прошептал он безвольно лежавшему на руках Тиару, не сбавляя шага и надеясь, что ни во что не впишется.

Эта сотня метров до корабля показалась Киану бесконечной, несмотря на то, что шёл он довольно быстро и на удивление аккуратно. Наконец добравшись до вотчины Арена, парень, мимолётно порадовавшись, что дверь открывается автоматически, буквально влетел внутрь и чуть не столкнулся с врачом.

Арен, мгновенно оценив обстановку, бросил:

– Сюда, – указывая на капсулу портативного диагноста. Киану осторожно уложил Тиара на ложе, врач закрыл крышку и, защёлкав клавишами и тумблерами, спросил: – Что случилось?

– Это я виноват… – начал было Киану, но, понимая, что его извинения и объяснения не по теме будут лишними, быстро отчитался: – На него упал кусок настила, задело вроде краем, но пластик летел с большой высоты.

– Ну, конечно, одних синяков на коллеге вам мало, решили кровь пустить, – проворчал Арен, изучая показания. – Небольшое сотрясение и глубокая ссадина, ушиб плеча. Считайте, легко отделались, юноша, – врач откинул крышку диагноста и махнул рукой в сторону: – Посидите там, не мешайте.

Киану уселся где сказали и провожал каждое движение доктора внимательным взглядом, словно это могло помочь тому быстрее привести Тиара в порядок. Парень понимал, что, строго говоря, не очень-то и виноват – всего лишь вытащил старшего коллегу на прогулку, а потом не смог толком объяснить, откуда идёт опасность, но, с другой стороны, если бы не он, этого бы тоже не случилось. Даже понимая, что Арен справится с травмами, Киану всё равно боялся за Тиара и думал, что, как ни крути, приносит коллеге только неприятности, сегодня вот даже с расчётами помочь не смог, никакого толку…

Врач тем временем закончил свои манипуляции и, снова закрыв крышку диагноста, уселся за стол, опёрся подбородком о сложенные руки и внимательно посмотрел на понурого парня.

– Медикаментозный сон на десять минут, и ваш коллега вновь будет полностью здоров. На его месте я бы к вам ближе, чем на пару метров, не подходил, но тут, как говорится, каждому своё, – Арен немного помолчал, глядя на сначала с надеждой поднявшего голову, а потом ещё больше сгорбившегося водного. – Знаете, Киану, ко мне с различными травмами приходят довольно регулярно, стройка – всё же довольно опасное место, но только вы являетесь причиной всех неурядиц Тиара. Вам не кажется, что дёргать за косички и бить учебником по голове объект симпатий – это как-то по-детски? – врач лукаво улыбнулся при виде ошарашенного лица собеседника.

– О чём вы? – смущённо промямлил парень. – Я не… Мы просто… Всё совершенно не так! – наконец смог выдать он хоть частично связную фразу.

– Юноша, я вдвое старше вас и, смею надеяться, неплохо разбираюсь не только в физиологии разумных, но и в некоторых областях психологии, – рассмеялся Арен. – Впрочем, как знаете, – и занялся внесением информации в медкарту Тиара.

– А с ним правда всё в порядке будет? – всё же не смог тихо усидеть Киану: ему казалось, что прошло уже гораздо больше десяти минут.

Словно в ответ на его слова диагност негромко пискнул, сигнализируя, что отведённое время истекло. Арен встал, хмыкнул:

– Конечно. Травмы не опасны, – и, что-то переключив, откинул крышку. – Как самочувствие?

– Хорошее, – тихий голос Тиара прозвучал для Киану практически музыкой. – Я могу встать?

– Да, вполне.

Водный осторожно выбрался из диагноста и улыбнулся Киану:

– Спасибо.

– Вам не за что благодарить, – возразил тот, – это же из-за меня вы там оказались.

– Но и в лазарет я не сам добрался, – пожал плечами Тиар. – Благодарю за помощь, Арен, никак вы от меня не отделаетесь…

– Всё в порядке, – хмыкнул врач. – Надеюсь, ваша вечная беда сделает выводы.

Услышав его слова, Киану с трудом сдержался от очередной заикающейся речи и всё же взял себя в руки:

– Пойдёмте, я вас провожу, – игнорируя врача, сказал он. – Вам же, наверное, лучше отдохнуть, да?

– Пойдём, подумаю об этом по дороге, – инженер попрощался с улыбающимся своим мыслям Ареном, и они ушли.

– Вы действительно в порядке? – немного настороженно спросил Киану уже в коридоре.

– Вполне, можешь не переживать. Да и твоей вины в произошедшем нет, тем более что ты успел предупредить, а то знаю я, сейчас опять начнёшь извиняться…

Киану и правда собирался извиниться, даже несмотря на то, что его просили этого не делать.

– Но мне всё равно кажется, что я должен был сделать больше.

– Ну куда ещё больше-то? – негромко рассмеялся Тиар. – А мы куда идём, кстати, каюты на другом уровне.

– Ой, – словно очнулся Киану, – и правда. Я до того, как всё случилось, хотел предложить поужинать снаружи, хотите?

– Неплохая идея. Тогда, наверное, сначала нам на камбуз?

– Я могу и сам сбегать, а вы на улице посидите, свежий воздух полезен.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Тиар, – беги тогда, а я наружу.

Вот насчёт «беги» он явно зря сказал, потому что Киану поспешил прочь и тут же наткнулся на стену, и, кажется, это было только началом. Тиар улыбнулся и понадеялся, что ужина всё же дождётся. Инженер не спеша пошёл к трапу корабля, раздумывая обо всём произошедшем недавно. Ему раньше как-то везло не получать сильных травм – синяки не считаются, – и тот прилетевший на голову кусок перекрытия был хоть и в некотором роде полезным опытом, но повторять его не хотелось. Мысли перескочили на Киану: парень так искренне переживал за него, особенно учитывая то, что на этот раз причиной произошедшего был не он. И в лазарет, по-видимому, донёс… Тиар вздохнул: и со своей стороны водный не хотел заставлять младшего коллегу нервничать больше обычного.

– О чём вы задумались? – Киану умудрился появиться бесшумно, да ещё и с полным подносом еды, и каким только чудом ничего не уронил? – Может, всё же стоило отдохнуть?

– А я что сейчас делаю? – улыбнулся Тиар, выныривая из своих раздумий. – Дышу воздухом, занимаюсь ничегонеделанием. Ты быстро, – он начал расставлять тарелки, освобождая поднос. – Спасибо и приятного аппетита.

– Приятного аппетита, – улыбнулся в ответ Киану. – Повар решил, что лучше как можно быстрее выдаст мне ужин, чем я перебью всё, что бьётся. Кажется, он меня боится.

– Репутация дорогого стоит, – хмыкнул инженер. – Кстати, у нас обоих теперь завтра законный выходной, и ты что-то про интересные места говорил. Будем нарушать режим?

– А вам можно? – недоверчиво уточнил Киану.

– Если недалеко, то, думаю, можно, я отлично себя чувствую.

– А если идти придётся несколько часов? Или можно плыть, так быстрее.

– Ты предлагаешь наведаться на другой конец развалин?

– Нет, в другую сторону, на вон тот мыс, – парень указал в нужную сторону, туда, где виднелась песчаная коса, далеко уходившая в океан – в прилив ее полностью скрывало водой, в остальное время можно было там прогуляться, – говорят, туда океан много интересного приносит.

– Отличная идея, – воодушевился Тиар. – Значит, сплаваем. С утра, как и в прошлый раз.

– Там рядом ещё интересное место есть, не то чтобы очень, конечно, но на фотографиях мне понравилось. Так что, возможно, немного задержимся, вы не против?

– Нет, конечно.

Разумные просидели около корабля до сумерек, разговаривая между собой и с позже присоединившимися к ним знакомыми водными, но всё же долго засиживаться они не стали: планы на утро были важны для обоих.

Тиар, вернувшись к себе, ещё какое-то время сидел за столом, крутил в руках тот самый каменный листок, найденный в пещере, и думал. Упорно казалось, что завтрашняя прогулка чем-то важна Киану, уж очень сильно тот обрадовался этой возможности показать красивое место. Мужчина хмыкнул своим мыслям, решив завтра кое-что проверить, и всё-таки пошёл спать.

А утром Киану уже поджидал его у каюты, словно и не отходил от неё всю ночь, хотя лямки рюкзака за спиной говорили об обратном.

– Доброе утро, – с энтузиазмом сказал Киану, – решил сразу убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке.

– Доброе, – улыбнулся Тиар. – А что со мной могло случиться?

– Вы же вчера пострадали, так что я волновался, – смущённый Киану – та ещё картинка.

– Всё в порядке, правда, – инженер прошёл в коридор мимо посторонившегося парня, чуть не стукнувшегося рюкзаком о стену, и уточнил: – Ты уже завтракал?

– Нет, я с вами позавтракать хотел, да и остальные уже разошлись.

– Ну да, это мы с тобой сегодня отдыхаем, а остальные работают. Тогда идём.

Примерно через полчаса водные плыли в сторону упомянутого мыса – был прилив, и вода поднялась довольно высоко. Волны перехлёстывали через сушу, но Киану это было только на руку: он остановился и указал спутнику на то, как вода играет с непривычной, слишком светлой для Земли травой. Словно чьи-то волосы – разумные, первыми увидевшие это место, даже целую историю для него придумали, впрочем, Киану она показалась слишком грустной, и он её не запомнил. Тиар кивнул, поняв, что парень имел в виду, и не спеша поплыл вперёд, разглядывая дно, точнее, обломки чего-то на нём. Удивительно, но это была не часть городских руин и, кажется, вообще не жильё. Странные округлые линии, незавершённые, словно перед мужчинами лишь часть чего-то большего, чего-то достаточно грандиозного, но в то же время простого, часть косы, то, на что вода нанесла песок и грунт. Вместе с тем волны принесли и творения человеческих рук – виднелись остатки каких-то приборов, заросшие водорослями, явно обработанные куски камня и стекла – всё, что оказалось поблизости, океан принёс напоказ или просто избавился от ненужного хлама? Сейчас, при большой воде, можно было рискнуть и обогнуть основание мыса, надеясь найти что-то большее, чем просто едва угадываемый силуэт, и мужчины не сговариваясь направились туда.

Они обогнули косу, причём Киану по пути снёс хвостом какую-то деталь, замутив воду песком: несмотря на то, что здесь он всё же двигался грациозней, внимательности явно не прибавлялось. «Вниз», – подал сигнал парень, увидев что-то интересное, и сам тут же поспешил к своей находке. Тиар устремился следом, обогнув песчаное облако, и замер на месте в восхищении: весь мыс оказался намыт на огромный корабль, именно его черты и видели разумные прежде. Киану тоже не спешил обследовать находку, разглядывая людское творение и опасаясь, что неосторожным движением может нарушить равновесие этого рукотворного и не очень чуда. Нет, парень не думал, что может уронить корабль ещё больше, но, учитывая его способность натворить дел на ровном месте, лучше было перестраховаться. А вот Тиару никто не помешал сделать множество снимков, ведь океан непостоянен, и то, что они видели сейчас, могло быть смыто через секунду.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись, разумные поднялись к поверхности, обратив внимание, что вода начала понемногу уходить, а значит, скоро можно будет погулять по «косе» и, возможно, пройтись чуть ближе к берегу, туда, где виднелся небольшой лесок: ни к чему долго находиться на солнце. Осталось только дождаться, пока будет достаточно места, чтобы можно было выбраться и одеться, не боясь намокнуть при этом.

Хотелось поплавать ещё немного, но Киану и правда был для этого слишком неловок, в итоге мужчины просто приблизились к берегу настолько, насколько могли, и затеяли своеобразную игру-угадайку, пытаясь понять назначение тех предметов, что попадались на глаза. За прошедшее на Земле время они успели увидеть довольно много всего разнообразного, так что долго думать над ответами не приходилось, но всё же водные умудрились даже поспорить по поводу одного из покорёженных обломков, в итоге сойдясь на том, что оба неправы и не знают, чем это было когда-то.

Вот и коса почти полностью открылась, а значит, можно уже выбираться на сушу, пусть и увязая в песке, но это не особо заботило мужчин, отчасти было даже весело. Вскоре они всё же оказались на нормальной земле, и впереди ждала небольшая прогулка – несколько минут, и можно будет посидеть в тени, а то ещё и найти что-то новое. Киану, идя чуть впереди, старательно прятал взгляд и усиленно болтал о чём-то малозначительном. Дело в том, что водные не испытывали особого стеснения при смене формы, для них это было достаточно естественным процессом, но, выбравшись из воды, парень как-то некстати вспомнил слова Арена и понял, что почти любуется гибкой фигурой своего спутника. Это было весьма смущающим и в то же время будоражащим открытием, и чтобы переварить подобное, и нужен был поток бессмысленных слов. Тиар же спокойно шагал, слушая эти излияния, отвечал на вопросы и с любопытством смотрел по сторонам, периодически делая фотографии, так что путь до деревьев и звенящего родника, что скрывался среди них, прошёл весьма весело, а вот устроившись на траве в тени, они словно потеряли нить разговора. Мужчины просто сидели, слушая шелест листвы и журчание воды, и молчали, Киану что-то высматривал в траве, а Тиар, прислонившись спиной к дереву, прикрыл глаза, впитывая спокойствие этого места.

– Знаете, это странно, но почему-то с вами совершенно не скучно, даже молчать, – высказал Киану пришедшую мысль. – Хотя, наверное, мне и правда пора перестать ронять на вас всё подряд, – снова припомнив Арена и его слова, добавил парень.

– Почту за комплимент, что такая древность, как я, представляю некоторый интерес для разумного на десяток лет моложе, – хмыкнул Тиар, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – А по поводу ронять – ты же не нарочно, просто так получается, да и не только я от этого страдаю.

– Но вы больше других, – возразил Киану. – И вообще, при чём здесь древность? Глупости.

– Просто я помню себя в твоём возрасте и одного преподавателя в Академии – у него тоже была разница в возрасте с нами, студентами, чуть больше десяти лет, но он нам казался таким взрослым, умным и опытным, – рассмеялся инженер. – Вот и переношу на тебя свои давние впечатления.

– Нет, вы определённо умный и опытный, столько всего знаете, но я не считаю вас старым. Правда.

– Знаешь, Киану, после всего на меня уроненного и таких вот вылазок вполне можешь перестать мне «выкать» как минимум при отсутствии посторонних, – Тиар наконец открыл глаза и поймал взгляд несколько смутившегося парня.

– Нет, ну что вы, это определённо будет неловко, мне и так нормально. Или вам не нравится?

– Как хочешь, я не настаиваю, – водный пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то в сторону косы.

– Простите, – выдал Киану, которому показалось, что он расстроил своего спутника, и только потом вспомнил, что его просили не извиняться.

– Всё в порядке.

Разговор опять заглох. Тиар с немного мечтательной улыбкой смотрел на водную гладь, а Киану пытался понять, правда ли собеседник спокоен или просто вежлив. Хорошее настроение потихоньку уходило, но терять его всё же не хотелось, поэтому парень начал оглядывать окрестности в надежде найти что-то интересное, что можно обсудить или просто осмотреть. Но ничего подходящего на глаза не попадалось – трава, деревья, песок у кромки воды… Киану вздохнул и тоже перевёл взгляд на гладь океана. Молчание, как ни странно, не напрягало, хотя парень всё равно чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, ему всё ещё казалось, что он чем-то обидел старшего коллегу. Тем, что не видел смысла называть того на «ты»? Но тут же нет ничего особенного, просто как ещё выразить то бесконечное уважение и восхищение, которое он испытывал? К тому же его так воспитали, он и собственных бабушку с дедушкой на «вы» называл, но это же не значило, что они стали не такими родными и любимыми. Хотя Тиар же сказал, что всё в порядке, да и улыбка у него спокойная… Интересно, о чем он думает? Поймав себя на этой мысли, Киану понял, что уже давно смотрит не на воду, а на старшего коллегу, и смутился. Собственно, в присутствии Тиара он смущался чаще обычного и тяжелее подбирал слова – слишком боялся, что тот станет иначе его воспринимать.

Разумные просидели на берегу почти полдня. Листва деревьев спасала от палящего солнца, от воды тянуло прохладой, а в траве негромко стрекотала какая-то живность, настраивая на миролюбивый лад.

Наконец Тиар встряхнулся, сбрасывая почти сонное оцепенение, и спросил:

– Возвращаемся?

– Что? – Киану, прочно ушедший в свои раздумья, услышал голос, но пропустил, о чём говорил его спутник.

– Я говорю, может, уже пора возвращаться? – повторил Тиар, вставая.

– Да, конечно, – тут же согласился Киану.

Мужчины не спеша дошли до кромки воды и вернулись в родную стихию, причём младший водный старательно не смотрел в сторону своего спутника до тех пор, пока не они не отплыли от косы.

Прогулка подходила к концу, оставив ощущение недосказанности и упущенной возможности, но прежде чем кто-то из водных смог это осознать, они добрались до подводной части города. Оказалось, Киану не единственный, кто всё роняет, и от его неосторожности не такие уж и большие разрушения: за то время, что они гуляли, кто-то всё же снёс одну из панелей, и парня позвали исправлять это, так что он, спешно извинившись, уплыл в сторону. Тиар проводил Киану взглядом и направился прежним путём – к берегу, на «Тесей». Незапланированный выходной подходил к концу, стоило настроиться на продолжение работы.

Так вышло, что вместо следующих выходных они работали, но как-то не особо по этому поводу расстраивались, наверное, потому что особых планов не было. Киану всё ещё пытался разобраться в своих эмоциях и тем, что с ними делать, а Тиар погрузился в расчёты и перепроверку всего подряд: он не хотел, чтобы повторился недавний случай с неправильной установкой. Естественно, мужчина работал не один, да и вообще время в одиночестве не проводил, но, кажется, начал скучать по летающим вокруг предметам, а Киану, как назло, держался в стороне. Не то чтобы специально, просто его озадачили чем-то крупным, и работал он явно не под куполом, а где-то в воде.

Они столкнулись в обед спустя недели две после той вылазки на мыс, причём Киану явно поджидал старшего коллегу у входа в столовую – слишком уж безмятежно он выглядел.

– Здравствуйте, – с улыбкой сказал парень, – можно вас на минуту задержать?

– Здравствуй. Можно, конечно, а что ты хотел? – Тиар махнул коллеге, давая понять, что тот может идти без него, и переключил внимание на Киану.

– Я просто сейчас, можно сказать, раскопками занимаюсь, – зачастил тот, – и решил, что это может вам понравиться, – парень протянул что-то прямоугольное в прочном футляре, кажется, именно он и помог вещи сохраниться. – Откроете?

Инженер с искренним интересом осмотрел вещь и осторожно поддел неприметную защёлку. Крышка негромко стукнула, открываясь и показывая нутро шкатулки – что-то похожее на циферблат с буквами и ромбами и довольно хаотично кружившую двойную сине-красную стрелку.

– Вот это находка, – восхитился Тиар. – Аналоговый компас, потрясающе…

– Только, кажется, он немного сломан, – повинился Киану, – но всё равно здорово выглядит. В общем, это вам, – парень заметно смутился, – не буду больше вас задерживать, я побежал.

– Он не сломан, это магнитное поле Земли чудит, – инженер поднял голову, и не успевший уйти парень поразился выражению лица собеседника. – Спасибо большое.

– Не за что, – неловко ответил Киану, – я рад, что вам понравилось, – ему не нужно было спрашивать об этом, всё легко читалось по лицу старшего коллеги. – А теперь мне и правда пора.

Его окликнули от конца коридора – видимо, действительно ждали, и парень, ещё раз улыбнувшись, убежал, думая о том, что ему определённо понравилась реакция на подарок, и что стоит найти ещё что-то похожее. Тиар же осторожно закрыл крышку и, бережно прижав футляр к груди, всё-таки прошёл в столовую. Коллега-водный, конечно, с интересом посмотрел на поставленную на стол шкатулку, но вопросов задавать не стал – ему было что уточнить и по работе: нашлось ещё несколько мест, где могла случиться подобная неприятность вроде неверного крепления. Всё же теоретические выкладки – это одно, а реальность – совсем другое, в ней случаются ошибки, да и банальная невнимательность – тоже частая причина огрехов.

А подбодрённый Киану поспешил вернуться к работе. Всё дело в том, что не так давно разумные решили добавить ещё небольшую часть к городу, подземную, если можно так сказать, потому что создавали её под водой и старались сделать так, чтобы то, что было на срезе, сохранилось. Например, сейчас они вынимали грунт рядом с затопленным зданием, и перекрытия ставились так, чтобы оно осталось нетронутым – весьма трудно и, на взгляд Киану, жутко: пустые окна, в которые можно будет заглянуть после окончания строительства. Парень не одобрял этого и надеялся, что после того, как сделает свою часть работы, ему не придётся сюда спускаться. С другой стороны, именно эти раскопки позволили ему найти так понравившуюся Тиару вещь, так что всё не зря.

– Киану! Ну, о чем ты опять задумался! Пошли скорее! – окликнули парня, и он поспешил к тем, с кем сейчас работал.

***

Прошёл ещё месяц. Киану снова перебросили на работы на другой стороне будущего города, но до этого момента он успел найти ещё несколько старинных вещей. Какие-то были надежно закрыты, и вода повредила лишь футляры, какие-то парню пришлось кропотливо очищать вечерами – как мог, конечно, – но мысли о том, что потом можно будет вручить найденное Тиару и полюбоваться его благодарной улыбкой, заставляли забыть обо всех неудобствах. Да и едва ли это можно было назвать неудобством – кропотливая тонкая работа оказалась очень полезной: Киану стал внимательней и почти ничего не ронял и не сносил, что заметили многие его знакомые и начальство. Только Тиар пока не мог оценить этих изменений – он работал в куполе, и парень видел его только в столовой, и то не каждый день. Киану скучал по вечерам вместе и долгим разговорам, но был слишком занят, да и не хотел навязываться: он всё ещё помнил, насколько неудачно прошёл последний день вместе. Да и инженер тоже постоянно что-то обсуждал с коллегами даже в столовой – строительство подводной части вступило в завершающую стадию.

В один из выходных Киану, выйдя из «Тесея» на воздух, огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая, куда бы пойти проветриться, и заметил не спеша идущего куда-то в сторону развалин города Тиара. Было достаточно трудно нарушить его одиночество, но всё же Киану решился: во всяком случае, никто же не заставляет его навязываться – поздоровается, и всё.

– Тиар, – легко догнав старшего коллегу, окликнул его парень, – здравствуйте.

– Здравствуй, Киану, – улыбнулся инженер в ответ, останавливаясь. – Тоже решил прогуляться?

– Да, немного, я, кажется, успел соскучиться по свету солнца. А вы куда-то конкретно идёте?

– Не то чтобы конкретно, просто гуляю. Нужно переключиться немного, у меня от схем и чертежей уже голова квадратная, – Тиар усмехнулся и добавил: – Не хочешь составить компанию?

– А можно?

– А почему нет? – ответил вопросом на вопрос тот. – Я, честно говоря, соскучился по нашим посиделкам на обзорной палубе.

– Я тоже, – тут же признался Киану. – Мне просто показалось, что вам больше не интересно со мной… – потупившись, добавил он. – Но это не страшно, правда.

– Стоп, с чего ты так решил? – изумился Тиар, остановившись. – Да, я последний месяц по уши завяз в расчётах, но по вечерам иногда поднимался наверх посмотреть на океан, думал, ты тоже придёшь. Я тебя чем-то обидел, что ты меня избегаешь?

– Я вас избегаю? – кажется, Киану удивился не меньше: он и не думал, что со стороны его поведение могло так выглядеть. – Нет, что вы, я не хотел навязываться, вот и всё, вы и так много времени мне уделяете.

– С тобой интересно разговаривать, – пожал плечами инженер, продолжая свой путь, и младший водный подстроился под его шаг, – ты умудряешься находить замечательные вещи и необычные места, и меня вполне устраивает твоё общество. Да и не роняли на меня ничего уже давно, даже как-то скучновато, – Тиар совсем по-мальчишески рассмеялся.

– Вот с ронять могут возникнуть проблемы. Если подумать, то за последние пару недель от меня не пострадала ни одна постройка, – улыбнулся Киану, с удовольствием слушая чужой смех, – я даже немного этим горжусь.

– Серьёзно? Поздравляю. И что же посодействовало этому знаменательному событию, если не секрет?

– Пришлось учиться сосредоточенности, – обтекаемо ответил Киану, – и это вдруг помогло.

– Рад за тебя, честно. Значит, вполне можно наведаться ещё к каким-нибудь развалинам, не боясь, что они окончательно разрушатся? – хмыкнул Тиар. – Мне коллеги рассказали, что в этом городе есть что-то вроде парка со скульптурами и остатками какого-то величественного здания, но до него идти пару часов. Я давно думал туда наведаться, но в одиночестве это было бы как-то скучновато… – мужчина замолчал, давая возможность продолжить мысль.

– Приглашаете меня? – уточнил Киану. – Было бы здорово. Сейчас?

– Ну, не всё же тебе меня куда-то вытаскивать, – широкая улыбка и хитринка в глазах. – Можно и сейчас, если у тебя нет каких-то особенных планов.

– Абсолютно никаких планов, – заверил его Киану, счастливо улыбаясь и предвкушая интересный день. – Куда, говорите, идти нужно?

Тиар достал планшет и, развернув экран, показал примерную схему движения с несколькими ориентирами.

– Куда-то сюда. Вот здесь была та стена с русалкой, вот тут – тот храм, что мы нашли, в этой стороне мост, парк чуть дальше и в сторону, – пояснил он известные уже места на самодельной карте.

– Ага, понятно, – Киану, конечно, тоже больше не выбирался в город, но приблизительное направление уяснил, как и расстояние, которое предстояло пройти. Впрочем, солнце сегодня было не особо яркое, да и жарким день назвать было трудно, так что прогулка обещала быть приятной. – Значит, нам сюда, – он указал в сторону одной из разбитых городских дорог, – пойдём не так, как в прошлый раз, вдруг и мы найдём что-то новое?

– Хорошо.

Разумные не спеша пошли вперёд, рассказывая о том, что у них было интересного и необычного за то время, что прошло с их последней полноценной встречи, понимая, как им обоим этого не хватало, вновь возвращая то взаимопонимание, которого достигли прежде. А ещё Киану откровенно любовался своим спутником, старался лучше запомнить, как тот выглядит, понимая, что, оказывается, это не очень-то и нужно, он прекрасно помнит каждую черту.

За разговором дорога проходит быстрее, пусть и на этот раз не обошлось без проблем: последний ливень оставил большую промоину на пути, и её пришлось обходить. Но небольшой крюк не заставил мужчин нарушить своих планов – вот и знакомый мост, под которым так здорово было сидеть в дождь, и тропинка, ведущая дальше, к новому чуду.

По дороге к парку им попались довольно живописные развалины с лепниной на остатках стен, и Тиар, вспомнив факультативные лекции по истории архитектуры Земли и Протея, минут десять рассказывал своему спутнику про особенности такого украшения зданий. Тот слушал поразительно внимательно, словно для него было важно запомнить каждую деталь, даже самую маленькую. Старший водный, заметив это, только улыбнулся и взял на заметку освежить в памяти ещё что-нибудь из знаний, полученных в Академии.

Очередное разрушенное здание, ещё один поворот, и вот тот самый парк, о котором рассказывали Тиару. Странный – вот первое впечатление, которое, кажется, было общим. Заросший, с едва видимыми дорожками и ограждениями клумб, с осевшими в землю статуями, он производил довольно гнетущее впечатление, но вместе с тем был… прекрасен? Именно этим хаосом, буйством природы.

– Здесь очень здорово, – тихо сказал Киану, проходя чуть дальше, вглядываясь в детали. – Каждая, из них, наверное, что-то значила, – он коснулся одной из статуй, под его рукой хрупкий от времени материал частично осыпался, искажая и так с трудом различимое лицо.

– Похоже, за этим парком ухаживали до последнего, – отозвался Тиар. – Наверное, он имел большое значение для горожан. Может, стоит его восстановить?

– А мы сможем? – с сомнением спросил Киану. Нет, ему определённо нравилась эта идея, но как восстановить то, от чего остался только слабый след, рассыпающийся при первом прикосновении?

– Статуи, конечно, нет, а привести в порядок сам парк вполне возможно. Тут очень красиво и много места, нашим соседям с Ариадны и разумным с других планет с лесами будет очень комфортно. Да и всем остальным можно будет погулять, здесь много зелени, а значит, кислорода.

– Но тогда придётся приводить в порядок и дорогу сюда. Вы действительно хотите превратить эту стройку во что-то бесконечное.

– Этим же не только мы будем заниматься, – рассмеялся Тиар, – с нас и водной части города хватит. На земле лесные хозяйничают и жители ещё нескольких из найденных «Арго» планет, это их вотчина.

– Да, леса и парки – это не к нам, хотя хотелось бы иметь нечто подобное. Представляете что-то настолько же красивое и непривычное на нашей родной планете?

– С трудом, честно говоря, мы же привыкли большую часть жизни проводить в воде. Наши соседи, конечно, разбили скверы в своих городах, и около Академии есть зелёные насаждения, но настолько большой парк я, например, вижу впервые.

– А если что-то подобное из водорослей и камней? – со смехом предложил Киану. – Я слышал такие размышления, кстати. Что это? – испуганно спросил он: земля под ногами явственно вздрогнула, и парень растерянно посмотрел на своего спутника, привычно ища ответа.

– Землетрясение, – тихо ответил Тиар, – но не сильное, город должен выдержать. Судя по показаниям сейсмографов наших научников, стык тектонических плит довольно далеко отсюда, так что до этих мест доносятся отголоски, не более. Это не страшно.

– Не страшно? – земля снова вздрогнула, и вместе с этим обрушилось одно из зданий чуть в стороне – оно и до этого выглядело не очень прочным. В воздух взметнулась туча пыли, тут же разгоняемая ветром.

– Нет, – уверенно ответил водный, – если быть на открытом пространстве, как сейчас, или в хорошо укреплённом здании, мы же не зря столько рассчитывали расположение опор и удерживающих конструкций. Вот только около развалин и правда лучше лишний раз не ходить.

– Я запомню, – пообещал Киану, немного успокаиваясь. Его страх выглядел даже забавно, учитывая его внешность, но отчего-то Тиару смеяться не хотелось, а вот успокоить – другое дело, хотя объяснения, кажется, с этим вполне справились. Во всяком случае, третий толчок парень словно и не заметил, только глаза прикрыл на секунду и тут же направился к заинтересовавшей его статуе.

– Кстати, что ты там говорил про подводный сад? – решив разговором отвлечь своего спутника, уточнил Тиар.

Толчков больше не было, и успокоившиеся водные, неспешно беседуя, ещё немного погуляли по парку, сделав много снимков. Но всё же они не могли пробыть здесь долго: прогулка вышла несколько спонтанной, так что у мужчин с собой не было даже воды, и вот теперь они вынуждены были расплачиваться за свою небрежность скорым возвращением на корабль. Тем не менее, они не променяли бы эти несколько часов на что-то другое, ведь оба действительно соскучились по разговорам друг с другом.

– Завтра ещё один день отдыха, – словно между прочим сказал Киану, когда они вернулись к кораблю. – Встретимся?

– С радостью, – улыбнулся Тиар. – А сейчас ты уже собираешься к себе? – уточнил он.

– Нет, но я обещал помочь друзьям в одной задумке, совсем забыл, но к ужину должен освободиться.

– Понятно. Я вечером на обзорную палубу собирался, если будет желание, приходи, – инженер махнул коллеге, давая понять, что заметил его знаки. – Ну вот, меня тоже уже зовут.

– Тогда не буду вас задерживать. До вечера?

– До вечера, – Тиар ещё раз улыбнулся и ушёл.

Киану посмотрел ему вслед, вспоминая отдельные моменты сегодняшнего дня и то, как здорово было вновь говорить с Тиаром, просто быть рядом с ним, а ведь будет ещё вечер… Если, конечно, он успеет всё сделать, додумал мысль парень и поспешил по своим делам.

После ужина инженер не спеша поднялся на обзорную палубу, кивнул сидевшим в стороне коллегам и устроился на привычном месте. Киану ещё не было, и мужчине никто не мешал подумать о происходящем между ними. Парень ему действительно нравился – и внешне, и характером, – и Тиар был рад, что младший коллега не специально пропускал их вечерние встречи и разговоры, потому что успел по ним соскучиться. И все эти старинные вещи – работавшие на раскопках водные находили много чего, какую-то часть отдавали для будущего музея, какую-то оставляли себе на память, но никому из знакомых коллег никто ничего не дарил. Расценивать ли это как знаки внимания? Пожалуй, да.

– Простите, я опоздал, – раздался голос Киану, и парень плюхнулся рядом. Кстати, он принёс с собой чай и даже умудрился не вылить его на Тиара. – Будете?

– Всё в порядке. Да, буду, спасибо, – водный забрал свою чашку и с удовольствием вдохнул травяной запах. – А ты и правда стал гораздо аккуратнее, – мягко улыбнулся Тиар, видя немного смущённое лицо собеседника.

– Если бы, – Киану грустно улыбнулся, – я только что снёс стенд с образцами, задумался.

– Не вдребезги, надеюсь? – встревожился инженер. – И не на себя?

– Ничего не сломалось, что даже удивительно, а вот я, – он показал ссадину на запястье, – но это ерунда, даже к врачу идти не нужно.

– Что значит «не нужно»? Солёная вода попадёт – неприятные ощущения обеспечены. Ну-ка, пошли.

– Нет, нет, – упёрся Киану. – Завтра мы плавать не собирались, так что успеет затянуться.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – Тиар сел обратно и отпил чаю. – Как там ваши раскопки прошли? Коллеги были в восторге, столько всего нового и необычного, какие-то архитектурные решения даже решили использовать в надводной части.

– Я как-то не особо встревал в эти обсуждения, просто работал, но там правда много интересного нашли. Вы до сих пор не спускались на новый уровень?

– Нет, я верхние конструкции перепроверял, чтобы больше ничего ни на кого не свалилось, – поморщился водный. – И завтра не сплаваешь, так что придётся отложить до следующих выходных.

– Вы можете спуститься в любой из рабочих дней, – предложил Киану и, решив, что стоит поделиться своими ощущениями, добавил: – Хотя, знаете, лучше не нужно, там жутко.

– Почему?

– Дома эти с пустыми окнами, словно в душу заглядывают, и от них никак не отгородиться, – младший водный передёрнул плечами, – дорога, идущая по морскому дну, так не должно быть… Хотя, конечно, это по-своему красиво, это, наверное, я слишком впечатлительный.

– Про дома ты прав, жутковато, а вот на дорогу я бы посмотрел. Наверное, ты прав, нужно будет выкроить пару часов и оценить.

– Скажете, когда соберётесь, устрою вам экскурсию.

– Ты же не хотел туда спускаться? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Тиар.

– Не хотел, – кивнул Киану, – но меня попросили ещё кое-что там сделать, так что выбора-то особо и нет.

– Тогда потом разберусь, что от меня будет нужно, и сообщу, договорились? Кстати, у тебя была на завтра какая-то задумка, или ты просто погулять хотел?

– Я не смог найти ничего достаточно интересного, – повинился Киану, который почти довёл тех, с кем недавно встречался, до нервного тика своими вопросами о новых находках, – так что, может, просто прогуляемся?

– Может, – улыбнулся Тиар, всё больше убеждаясь, что его зовут на свидание. – Припасы с собой брать?

– Если у вас нет больше дел, то, наверное, стоит, не хочу рано возвращаться.

Старший водный кивнул и постарался припомнить, о каких ещё местах в развалинах города ему рассказывали, на что можно посмотреть, если отойти подальше от корабля. Киану слушал, дополнял про какие-то ориентиры, и вместе они наметили примерный маршрут, который, по-хорошему, занял бы целый день, и выходить пришлось бы на рассвете. Но на самом деле все эти места обходить было совершенно не обязательно, ведь они были лишь причиной, чтобы побыть вместе, и мужчины это прекрасно понимали.

Они и сейчас просидели на палубе до позднего вечера, разговаривая уже обо всём, а не только о планах на ближайшие дни, компенсируя тот месяц – расходиться не хотелось, несмотря на то, что уже тянуло в сон. Водные даже уже остались одни, все остальные как-то совершенно незаметно для увлечённых друг другом мужчин разошлись.

– Полнолуние, – немного удивлённо сказал Киану, когда они уже поднялись со своих мест, собираясь отправиться отдыхать, – а я и не заметил. Вы верите, что в полнолуние исполняются самые заветные желания?

– Я верю в истории землян о падающих звёздах, – пожал плечами Тиар, – ведь моё желание – попасть сюда – всё-таки сбылось. Да и у Протея нет спутников, чтобы можно было проверить эту теорию.

– А меня буквально очаровал рассказ о Луне, – глядя на ярко светящийся диск на небе, признался парень. – К тому же полнолуние бывает чаще звездопада, так что больше шансов, что желание исполнится, – он улыбнулся, понимая странность своих слов.

– Тогда загадывай, и пойдём, – инженер устало потёр глаза. – И пусть тебе приснится его исполнение.

– Не нужно, – покачал головой Киану, отворачиваясь от ночного светила, – тогда утром, когда я пойму, что это был всего лишь сон, будет весьма скверно. Пойдёмте, время действительно позднее.

– Боишься разочароваться? – Тиар прошёл к выходу и придержал дверь, дожидаясь, пока замешкавшийся парень присоединится к нему.

– Боюсь, что желание никогда не исполнится в реальности. А сны… Всего лишь сны, идеальная картинка, созданная подсознанием, – было несколько странно слышать подобное от Киану – он, конечно, не был глуп, но всё же не производил впечатления человека, склонного к подобным рассуждениям.

До кают шли молча. Это упоминание желаний и страхов всколыхнуло что-то в душе, Тиар снова вспомнил свои опасения, что с друзьями-ровесниками младшему коллеге интереснее, чем с ним, несмотря на большое количество тем для разговора и тех находок, вручённых хоть и с искренней улыбкой, но мимоходом, и немного погрустнел, хоть и старался этого не показывать. Что ж, можно хотя бы погулять в приятной компании, утешил он сам себя.

– Спокойной ночи? – Киану тоже выглядел задумчивым и несколько грустным, когда остановился у своей каюты.

– Добрых снов, – вынырнул из своих мыслей инженер. – Встретимся завтра в столовой, так?

– Да, конечно. Тиар, всё в порядке?

– Да, в полном, просто задумался, – улыбнулся тот. – День всё же был длинным и насыщенным.

– А я уже испугался, что вы передумали, – словно зеркало, отразил его улыбку Киану. – Просто пока мы планировали завтрашнюю прогулку, мне казалось, что вы так же радуетесь ей, как и я, а потом вдруг задумались… Ладно, это ерунда, идите отдыхайте, день и правда был длинный.

– Да я не по этому поводу, – отмахнулся Тиар. – До завтра, – и не спеша пошёл по коридору, не слыша негромкого стука двери и чувствуя взгляд в спину.

Киану разрывался между желанием догнать его и выспросить, о чём же таком невесёлом думал старший коллега, и страхом показаться слишком навязчивым. Пока он пытался разобраться, что правильней, Тиар уже скрылся за поворотом, так что оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и всё-таки уйти к себе, но Киану пообещал себе, что если подобная ситуация повторится, долго раздумывать не будет. А пока стоило попытаться уснуть, не обращая внимания на свет полной луны, струившийся в иллюминатор, и предвкушение завтрашней прогулки.

Наверное, зря Тиар упомянул про сон об исполнившемся желании, потому что спал он плохо, видел во сне Протей, улетавший без него, но с Киану «Тесей» и что-то ещё, не очень приятное, но не запомнившееся. Утренний свет солнца прогнал сонную хмарь, прохладная вода смыла остатки плохого настроения, и на завтрак инженер пошёл вполне довольным жизнью.

Киану заметно опоздал, влетел в дверь примерно спустя минут десять после того, как основная часть разумных расселась, и выглядел так, словно решил с утра устроить пробежку и заплыв разом. Без спроса плюхнувшись рядом с Тиаром, он достал свой планшет и протянул его мужчине.

– Я решил, зачем ждать, если можно посмотреть хотя бы фотографии, – заявил он, – всё равно встал рано. У меня, конечно, так хорошо, как у вас, не получается, но всё же вполне можно разобрать. Листайте, а я найду чего-нибудь перекусить.

– Отдышись сначала, – хмыкнул инженер, – и как твоя рука после заплыва?

– Да ерунда, – отмахнулся Киану, – к тому же я её заклеил, так что только немного воды попало.

– Ну, смотри, – Тиар отставил свою чашку и начал изучать сделанные парнем снимки. – Ты прав, дом и правда страшный, лиц и рук за стеклом только не хватает, а вот дно выглядит весьма интересно.

Киану вздрогнул, вспомнив тот самый первый найденный дом и отпечаток ладони на стекле и, немного понизив голос, попросил:

– Вы только нашим энтузиастам об этом не говорите, о лицах и руках, в смысле. Пожалуйста.

– Ты прав, а то ещё намалюют, да светящейся краской, – Тиара передёрнуло. – Нет уж, обойдёмся без страшилок.

– Вот именно, ну я побежал за завтраком, – Киану улыбнулся и сорвался с места, по дороге чуть не снеся одного из коллег: всё же его новоприобретённая внимательность работала далеко как не всегда. Инженер только негромко рассмеялся, снова переключившись на фотографии.

Младший водный вернулся быстро, на этот раз ни в кого не врезавшись и ничего не уронив, и со здоровым аппетитом принялся за свою порцию.

– А вообще довольно интересная идея, – Киану отодвинул опустевшую тарелку и сделал несколько глотков сока, – целый уровень как музей, очень наглядно, пусть и жутко.

– Теперь твоя очередь предлагать улучшения, с меня того парка хватит, – улыбнулся Тиар. – Будет здесь, как это наши соседи говорили… И комната смеха, и комната страха.

– О нет, я не хочу в этом участвовать, – горячо возразил Киану, – мне бы скорее закончить свою работу и больше никогда-никогда туда не спускаться, – он залпом допил свой напиток и сказал: – Всё, я готов, можно идти.

– Да, идём грабить нашего кока, – инженер подхватил свой рюкзак со спинки стула и встал. – Погоду, кстати, обещали пасмурную, но без дождя, так что природа на нашей стороне.

– О, здорово, а я и не додумался узнать это, – с лёгким неудовольствием заметил младший водный. – А еду нам уже должны были приготовить, говорю же, я очень рано встал.

– Вот и отлично.

На камбузе они не задержались и вскоре шагали в сторону развалин, правда, не одни – к ним присоединилась ещё группа разумных, вместе планировалось дойти до одной из известных уже достопримечательностей, а потом разойтись. Это обстоятельство не очень-то радовало Киану, он как-то меньше обычного говорил и вообще старался держаться в стороне от остальных, только изредка привлекал внимание Тиара, чтобы показать заинтересовавшую его деталь. Тот вообще большей частью молчал, отвечая только на фразы, касающиеся конкретно его, и с некоторым облегчением выдохнул, когда они с Киану наконец свернули вглубь переплетения остатков улиц.

– Такое ощущение, что мы эти несколько часов впустую потеряли, – с лёгким недоумением к своим собственным словам сказал Киану, – только с чего бы? Может, потому что мы всё это уже видели?

– Потому что компания была неподходящая, – буркнул Тиар. – Прости, вырвалось.

– Да нет, всё в порядке, вы правы. Ладно, мы хотели дойти до заводи где-то там, – он указал в ту сторону, где на город наступал океан, – не будем менять направление? Это достаточно далеко от остальных, и там можно будет поискать что-нибудь интересное, особенно если пойдём чуть севернее, чем собирались изначально. Да, там больше воды, но там пока никто не был, насколько я знаю.

– Вот и отлично, – уже живее улыбнулся инженер, поправив лямки рюкзака и достав планшет. – А вон там, кстати, довольно живописные развалины, их стоит запечатлеть.

– Конечно, пойдёмте, – Киану поспешил в указанную сторону. – А на затопленных территориях и правда должно быть здорово, только вот несколько опасно, – продолжил он рассуждать о том, что ждало их впереди.

– Особенно если учесть, что ты хоть и стал осторожнее, но это помогает далеко не всегда, – рассмеялся Тиар, делая снимок и догоняя ушедшего вперёд младшего коллегу. – Посмотрим, может, удастся поплавать, давненько я не протискивался по узким тоннелям.

– Главное, чтобы я не обрушил их нам на головы.

Неловких пауз больше не было, разумные не спеша шли вперёд, перебираясь через завалы, иногда помогая друг другу, и разговаривали – обсуждали увиденное и вспоминали что-то, что напоминали эти развалины, Тиар много фотографировал, причём не только остатки зданий или каких-то конструкций, но и своего спутника на их фоне, стараясь, правда, подловить момент, когда тот не смотрел в кадр, чтобы не смущать.

– Может, устроим привал? – отвлёк его от мыслей младший водный. Они уже почти подошли к тому месту, где вода заливала город – на стенах сохранившихся зданий можно было разглядеть следы, оставленные приливной волной. – Что скажете?

– Пожалуй, – инженер посмотрел на едва видное за облаками солнце, прикидывая, какое сейчас примерно время суток. – Потом ещё пару часов погулять, и, наверное, нужно будет возвращаться, чтобы успеть до сумерек.

– Конечно, – несколько отвлечённо сказал Киану, больше занятый тем, чтобы найти подходящее место для отдыха. – Мы всё успеем. Пойдёмте туда, – он указал в сторону небольшого возвышения – неизвестно, как использовали это место люди, но сейчас это была просто сухая площадка, где можно было посидеть.

Водные забрались на нужное место, устроились рядом на немного тёплом камне, опёршись спинами о какой-то крупный обломок, и распотрошили рюкзаки, достав перекус. Сидели молча, переваривая всё увиденное, но тишина была уютной, как раз такой, чтобы отдохнуть после долгой и плодотворной прогулки.

Через какое-то время Тиар, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыл глаза – всё же ночью он отдохнул недостаточно – и почти сразу задремал, неосознанно привалившись головой на плечо своего спутника. Киану улыбнулся и постарался сидеть ровно и даже дышать через раз. Он и не подумал, что этот незапланированный сон поставит крест на дальнейшей прогулке, просто радовался тому, что Тиар рядом, что его дыхание – отголосок тепла на коже, и можно рассмотреть каждую чёрточку расслабленного во сне лица, так непривычно близко. А ещё это могло значить, что старший коллега всецело ему доверяет, мелькнула шальная мысль, раз ему вполне комфортно быть вот так, зная, что его сон сберегут. При этом думать о том, что Тиар всего лишь устал настолько, что вырубился при первой возможности, не хотелось совершенно.

И без того слабые лучи солнца и вовсе выцвели, не давая тепла, камень остыл, и Киану, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул от порыва холодного ветра, разбудив этим спящего. Парень уже было хотел отругать себя, но замер, глядя в сонные глаза: кажется, Тиар пытался понять, что произошло.

– Я на вас ничего не ронял, – с улыбкой сказал Киану на всякий случай.

– Вот же, а всего лишь хотел посидеть с полчаса, – тихо заметил старший водный, отведя взгляд и осознав, насколько его вырубило. – Прости, не слишком удалась наша вылазка.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Киану, для которого это время было просто бесценным, – прогуляться мы сможем и потом. Зато я разглядел, что у вас одна прядь на виске чуть светлее остальных, а ещё от волос пахнет океаном Протея, я, оказывается, соскучился по этому запаху. Ой… – парень заметно смутился, когда осознал, что только что наболтал.

Тиар молча смотрел на него, улыбаясь, отчего младший водный залился краской ещё больше и теперь не знал, куда себя деть.

– Киану, ты чудо. Правда. Не теряй эту способность, хорошо?

– Хорошо, ну, то есть я постараюсь, – парень замолчал, словно испугался того, что собирался сказать, а ещё попытался переварить слова Тиара, которые казались по-настоящему приятными. Спустя несколько секунд он вновь попробовал заговорить, но только больше смутился и пробормотал что-то едва понятное. Для следующей попытки потребовалась почти минута: – Вы сказали, что я чудо. То есть я вам нравлюсь, да?

– Да, – спокойно ответил инженер, отвлёкшись от разглядывания немного поредевших облаков на горизонте. – Но это абсолютно ни к чему тебя не обязывает, не переживай так.

– Да я не переживаю, наоборот, это же просто здорово, – Киану глубоко вдохнул, словно, следующая фраза, которую он собирался произнести, была длиной в свод законов, и выпалил: – Тогда, может, вы согласитесь со мной встречаться?

Теперь настала очередь Тиара терять дар речи. Нет, он думал о таком варианте развития событий, но как-то отстранённо, не рассматривая его совсем всерьёз, и теперь не знал, что сказать.

– Если ты этого хочешь, я не против, – наконец осторожно сказал он, убирая на дальнюю полку все свои сомнения.

– Здорово, – по накатанной откликнулся Киану и только потом полностью осознал, что только что случилось. – То есть вы действительно согласны? – недоверчиво уточнил он, понимая, что совершенно не представляет, что теперь делать. Нет, он хотел этих отношений, действительно хотел, но, получив ответ, совершенно потерялся.

– Стоп, давай не будем сейчас выяснять, кто из нас больше нервничает, ладно? – старший водный наконец взял себя в руки. – Да, ты мне нравишься, да, я хотел бы общаться с тобой не только вечерами на общей палубе, и да, я уверен в этом, – в качестве подтверждения своих слов он чуть наклонил голову Киану к себе, положив руку ему на затылок, и осторожно поцеловал. – Достаточно убедительно? – не удержался Тиар, чувствуя себя на удивление легко и свободно.

– Вау, – Киану немного потерялся в происходящем и своих ощущениях. – В смысле, да, очень убедительно, – он уже гораздо спокойнее улыбнулся, – мне понравилось.

– Вот и отлично. Возвращаемся? Или гуляем дальше и назад вдоль берега под светом луны? Ночью тут я ещё не плавал, это был бы весьма интересный опыт.

Киану сначала хотел согласиться: идея пройтись вместе под полной луной – так здорово, что дух захватывает, но завтра нужно было вставать на работу и погружаться в самую мрачную часть строящегося города.

– Давайте вернёмся, а в следующий раз обязательно дойдём до воды, – с лёгкой неохотой сказал парень.

– Хорошо, – не стал настаивать Тиар и встал. – И раз уж на то пошло, то попрошу не пропускать вечерние встречи, – серьёзный тон не вязался с едва заметной улыбкой и смеющимися глазами, – а лучше вообще заходи в гости после работы, чай можно и в каюте выпить.

Младший водный поспешно вскочил на ноги и выпалил:

– Лучше вы ко мне, – Киану пообещал себе не пропускать ни одного вечера, – хотя бы один раз, – поправился он, – я тот кристалл из пещеры перебрал и подключил, – объяснил парень причину приглашения, – и он работает, давно хотел показать, да только повода как-то не было.

– Конечно, зайду, – кивнул инженер, заинтересованно сверкнув глазами, – надо же оценить очередное творение твоих золотых рук. Может быть, даже сегодня, если мы не слишком поздно вернёмся.

– Можно и сегодня, – согласился Киану. – Пойдёмте? Поговорить можно и по дороге.

– Давай. И если уж мы решили перейти на новый уровень, то говорить будем друг о друге? – Тиар легко спустился вниз и сделал снимок чуть задержавшегося спутника в лучах закатного солнца.

– Хорошо, – с серьёзным выражением лица согласился Киану. – Можем начать с того, почему на ваших фотографиях я получаюсь так хорошо, а у других как-то глупо? У вас определённо есть какой-то секрет.

– Потому что я фотографирую не просто так, а ловлю интересную обстановку, необычную ситуацию, удачное выражение лица, – наставительно заметил Тиар. – А секрет в испытываемых при этом эмоциях.

– Я запомню, – пообещал Киану и задал очередной вопрос: ему так много предстояло узнать, да и рассказать – тоже.

Водные и не заметили, как дошли обратно до «Тесея» – видимо, и правда в подходящей компании время летит незаметно, успев по дороге рассказать кучу всего и понять, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Ужинали под звёздами и полной луной, на которую Киану смотрел со странной благодарностью.

– Уже совсем поздно, – тихо заметил Тиар, – да и ты, в отличие от меня, днём не отдыхал, а завтра нужно будет работать. В гости зайду завтра, ты не против?

– Конечно, нет, – устало улыбнулся Киану.

Разумные не спеша шли по коридору, ведущему к каютам, негромко обсуждая завтрашние планы. У своей двери парень остановился и, немного помявшись, спросил:

– До завтра?

– До завтра, – улыбнулся Тиар, подходя ещё чуть ближе.

Киану несколько несмело потянулся вперёд, целуя его, по-хорошему – просто касаясь губами губ. Впрочем, ничего большего старший водный не ждал, поэтому, когда парень выпрямился, явно смущаясь своего порыва, легко коснулся его плеча и сказал:

– Доброй ночи.

– И вам, – всё с той же смущённой улыбкой сказал тот.

Тиар ушёл к себе, а Киану, зайдя в каюту, щёлкнул неприметным рычажком, и помещение озарилось неяркими разноцветными бликами, идущими от починенного светильника-кристалла. Парень улёгся на койку и мечтательно уставился в потолок. Замечательный день, определённо один из самых лучших, его хотелось запомнить и, может, даже запечатлеть особые моменты. Если бы Киану умел рисовать, то точно изобразил бы спящего Тиара и множество его самых разных улыбок. Но рисование – не его, так что оставалось только вспоминать, чувствуя, как сердце замирает и хочется всё повторить вновь или скорее дождаться следующего вечера.

Утром Тиар, зайдя в столовую, прошёл мимо столика, за которым сидел Киану с друзьями, улыбнулся заметившему его парню и негромко пожелал доброго утра. Младший водный был бы рад составить ему компанию, но рабочий день никто не отменял – простые строители начинали трудиться раньше всех, – так что Киану только улыбнулся в ответ и тоже поздоровался.

Днём не было времени на размышления. Нет, рабочих никто не торопил, но Киану было тяжело находиться на нижнем уровне, так что он старался выложиться по полной, делая всё быстро и аккуратно, чтобы уж точно не пришлось переделывать. Время от времени парень всё же замирал, улыбался, вспомнив о Тиаре, и снова принимался за дело. А вечером после ужина поспешил к себе – удостовериться, что в каюте чисто, что на столе нет бардака после последнего очищения очередной находки, что все вещи лежат на своих местах… Парень понимал, что перестраховывается, что Тиар не осудит его за некоторый раздрай, но всё равно хотел, чтобы желанный гость чувствовал себя комфортно.

Тихий стук в дверь отвлёк его от очередного перекладывания какой-то мелочи на столе. Киану даже удивился, казалось, времени прошло совсем ничего, но, посмотрев на часы, чуть не вскрикнул: он столько впустую прокопался, а что если Тиар ждал его на обзорной палубе до того, как прийти сюда?! Так что парень поспешил к двери, только чудом не уронив те самые мелочи, что до этого так бережно раскладывал.

– Добрый вечер, – разблокировав дверь, выпалил Киану, радостно улыбаясь своему гостю, – проходите.

– Добрый, – Тиар вошёл внутрь и опустил на столик термос, две кружки и небольшую коробочку. – Обещанный чай, – улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь к парню, – а то у меня такое чувство, что разойдёмся мы опять ближе к ночи.

– Вполне возможно, – не стал спорить Киану. Он чувствовал себя несколько скованно, но понимал, что стоит им сейчас найти интересную тему, устроиться поудобнее, и действительно, разойтись будет крайне сложно. – Присядете? Где хотите, – выбор был не так уж и велик – стул, который хозяин каюты отодвинул чуть в сторону, пока пытался привести своё жилище в идеальный порядок, и койка, на которой устроился сам Киану, чтобы не торчать в центре комнаты, мешая гостю. – И, кстати, что это? – он указал на ту самую коробочку, которую принёс Тиар.

– Это один мой коллега угощал всех десертом со своей планеты, какие-то ягоды и фрукты в чем-то сладком. К чаю самое то, – пояснил инженер, опускаясь на стул. – Отлично смотрится, кстати, – он указал на светильник над столом.

– Здесь не так много мест, где можно разместить подобную вещь, – смущённо сказал Киану. – Включить?

– Включи.

Парень несколько поспешно подключил кристалл, но блики от него при полном свете выглядели не настолько эффектно, как хотелось бы, так что Киану решился вырубить лишнее освещение.

– Правда, здорово?

– Очень, – искренне улыбнулся Тиар, залюбовавшись разноцветными бликами. – Оставь так, света вполне достаточно.

– С удовольствием, – согласился Киану, которому яркий свет казался несколько официальным. Кстати, об этом. – Вам ведь не нравится обращение на «вы», да? – уточнил парень, он уже несколько раз замечал, как гость едва заметно морщится на такое обращение, не сейчас, конечно, но вчера – уж точно. Сам Киану до сих пор не видел разницы, но всё же, когда с кем-то встречаешься, нужно учитывать его интересы.

– Дело не этом, – покачал головой Тиар, – просто я не очень представляю обращение ко мне на «вы» в процессе поцелуев или более тесного общения. Да и лишнее напоминание о разнице в возрасте не слишком радует.

– Наверное, всё дело в разнице в воспитании, – задумчиво сказал Киану, который и не подумал, что всё может выглядеть так. – Ладно, это не проблема. Как прошёл твой день? – словно доказывая правдивость своих слов, спросил он.

Тиар несколько облегчённо улыбнулся, припомнил забавную ситуацию, в которую попал сегодня, и разговор привычно завязался сам собой.

Они и правда вновь засиделись допоздна, причём вскоре Тиар пересел на кровать – так было удобнее разговаривать и пробовать принесённое угощение. Но вот, кажется, уже поговорили обо всём, о чём могли, и пусть тема для нового разговора – вот она, только задумайся, и придёт, но часы показывали без нескольких минут полночь, а значит, пора расходиться.

Киану, всё ещё немного тушуясь, одарил гостя таким же невинным поцелуем, как вчера, и Тиар ушёл, пообещав снова зайти следующим вечером. По дороге к своей каюте инженер светло улыбался, понимая, что такое вот неспешное развитие отношений, похоже, вполне устраивает их обоих, и радуясь этому.

***

Вечерние посиделки, редкие завтраки вместе, когда не было необходимости бежать куда-то вот прямо сейчас. Объятия, поцелуи, что становились всё смелее, и тепло от воспоминаний каждую секунду, что мужчины были не вместе. На фоне этих новых, волнующих отношений строительство города казалось не таким уж и важным – что значит новое перекрытие, если сегодня удалось побыть рядом чуть дольше? Пусть за всеми этими переменами следит кто-то другой.

– Тиар, есть минута? – Киану уже научился различать, когда инженер действительно занят, а когда его разговор с коллегами можно прервать, как, например, сейчас. Да и вообще разве можно думать о чем-то серьёзном в преддверии выходных?

– Да, конечно, – водный без особого сожаления попрощался с остальными разумными и отошёл чуть в сторону. – У тебя какая-то новость или очередная замечательная идея? – лукаво улыбнулся он.

– Не знаю, насколько замечательная, – пожал плечами Киану. – В прошлые выходные мы не закончили нашу прогулку, а ещё мне определённо понравилась идея о том, чтобы поплавать под луной. Давай уйдём в руины с ночёвкой? – выпалил он, не очень-то уверенный, что его идею поддержат.

Тиар задумался.

– Вполне можно. Спальные мешки есть, провизию соберём, куда идти и где там можно расположиться, знаем или найдём более подходящее место. Нет, на самом деле отличная идея, можно столько успеть увидеть, – воодушевился инженер. – Киану, ты умница.

– Правда?! Я думал, ты скажешь, что это глупость. Значит, завтра на рассвете?

– С чего бы глупость? – изумился Тиар. – Я от тебя ещё ни одной дурацкой высказанной мысли не слышал. Да, на рассвете, стоит тогда лечь пораньше, а не сидеть, как обычно, до последнего, – водный негромко рассмеялся – они и правда раньше полуночи не расставались.

– Тогда стоит разойтись сейчас, – неохотно сказал Киану. – Я могу всё подготовить, а тебя, кажется, сейчас опять куда-то позовут, – он кивнул в сторону спешившего к ним коллеги Тиара. – До завтра? – мужчине достался долгий взгляд.

– Хорошо, – кивнул инженер, ответив не меньшей теплотой в глазах. – До завтра.

– На рассвете, – сам не зная, зачем, напомнил Киану и ушёл. Они не считали нужным демонстрировать свои отношения остальным, и всё, что оставалось парню – мимолётно коснуться чужого плеча.

Вечером, уже лёжа на койке, Киану прокручивал в голове прошедший день и вспоминал, всё ли подготовил, от чего его отвлёк негромкий сигнал пришедшего сообщения. Это оказалась фотография водной глади и полной луны на небе с подписью: «Ты загадал желание?», отправитель – Тиар.

«Давно, – улыбнувшись, написал парень, несколько удивлённый сообщением. – Оно уже исполнилось, а нового я не придумал. Да и нечего мне больше загадывать. А ты? Или всё ещё ждёшь падающую звезду?»

«Это просто замечательно. А мои желания почти все уже исполнились, осталось одно, но с ним надеяться только на звезду или луну глупо, ведь всё в наших руках. Доброй ночи, Киану, выспись хорошенько».

«После такой вдохновляющей фразы о желаниях… – Киану улыбнулся и решил не продолжать. – И тебе хороших снов».

Тиар, прочитав ответ, отложил планшет и устроился поудобнее. Всё-таки Киану пришла просто прекрасная мысль про поход с ночёвкой на природе… «Скорей бы утро», – и мужчина закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Утро поприветствовало мир ярким солнцем, обещая прекрасную погоду, чему радовались многие разумные, решившие сегодня устроить вылазку в руины или дальше в океан. С каждым выходным вокруг становилось всё меньше мест, где никто не бывал, так что сегодня кто-то собрался даже отправиться в полет на шаттле к виднеющемуся далеко на горизонте острову. Наверное, поэтому Киану не пришлось отказываться от предложений дойти куда-нибудь вместе, все были сосредоточены на других открытиях, чему парень только радовался, пока сидел в столовой, ожидая, когда к нему присоединится Тиар.

– Ранняя пташка, – улыбающийся инженер опустился на стул напротив. – Доброе утро. Настроение боевое, как я вижу?

– Заразился энтузиазмом, – Киану указал на шумную компанию, сидевшую чуть в стороне, и поделился тем, куда они собираются.

– Интересное место, – задумчиво отозвался Тиар. – Надо будет иметь его в виду. Что ж, не будем терять время, приятного аппетита тебе.

– Я не очень люблю шаттлы, – со вздохом признался Киану, – так что туда без меня. Приятного аппетита.

Разумные быстро позавтракали и, забрав из кают всё необходимое для ночёвки вне корабля, встретились у трапа.

– Может, попробуем доплыть до места? – предложил Киану, которому, если честно, не хотелось вновь идти по известному, пусть и не до конца, пути.

Тиар оценивающе посмотрел на гладь океана, прикидывая, как добраться до нужной стороны города.

– А давай попробуем. Отдохнуть, если что, можно будет и просто лёжа на поверхности воды.

– Или разглядывая что-то на дне, – улыбнулся Киану.

– Тогда идём, не будем смущать остальных, – инженер кивнул в сторону остальных разумных, тоже не собиравшихся сидеть на «Тесее».

Быстро раздевшись в кабинках на берегу, мужчины погрузились в воду, радуясь возможности поплавать вдвоём, разделить момент единства со стихией. Уже внизу Тиар по-мальчишески усмехнувшись и подав знак: «Догоняй», – устремился вперёд. Да, Киану был выше и сильнее, но до сих пор старался немного сдерживаться при движениях и в воде, и на суше, чтобы ничего не снести, так что более лёгкий и вёрткий инженер имел все шансы если не вырваться вперёд, так хотя бы плыть наравне. И всё же Киану не стремился выиграть, он предпочёл сам процесс – плыть вперёд, любоваться каждым движением своего спутника и думать о том, как же ему повезло, что рядом есть такое чудесное существо.

Вскоре им всё же пришлось сбавить скорость, ведь они оказались в зоне руин: хрупкие остовы домов, столбы и торчащие из песка непонятные, но опасно острые конструкции – не хотелось, чтобы этот поход закончился травмой.

«Спасибо», – поблагодарил своего спутника Киану за эту гонку, пусть и без желания поймать. Тиар только улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что давно не чувствовал себя так легко в чьём-то обществе, давно не хотелось ребячиться и знать, что тебя за это не осудят и поддержат.

Дальше плыли не торопясь, достаточно близко для того, чтобы можно было коснуться, привлекая внимание к интересным деталям, и Тиар вновь делал снимки. Немного не хватало разговоров, всё же обычно на дальние расстояния они ходили по суше, но с этим помогали жесты и прикосновения, особенно последнее, учитывая то, что за прошедший месяц Киану практически перестал смущаться наедине с Тиаром.

Вот и примерно то место, которое они видели с площадки в прошлый раз. Водные вынырнули и осмотрелись, решая, куда двигаться теперь. Впереди была отмель, которая тянулась далеко вперёд, и можно было дойти до сухого участка, но тогда с планами поплавать при луне пришлось бы попрощаться.

– Может, туда? – Киану указал в сторону небольшого взгорка чуть в стороне. Добраться до него было весьма сложно из-за перегородивших путь остатков каких-то машин, но можно было попробовать подплыть с другой стороны.

– Поплыли, – кивнул Тиар, и они направились к выбранному месту.

Путь среди обломков был довольно сложен, но водные справились, Киану даже не задел ничего по дороге. Оказалось, что с другой стороны было довольно просторно, так что можно было и расположиться на берегу, и поплавать вволю.

– Идеальное место, – заключил Киану, – и нам здесь явно никто не помешает.

– Согласен.

Водные выбрались на берег, причём оба старательно делали вид, что не смотрят друг на друга, но, тем не менее, каждый осторожно разглядывал своего спутника и понимал, что увиденное настраивает на определённые желания. Впрочем, сейчас у мужчин были другие заботы – день перевалил за половину, и нужно было устраивать место для отдыха. И всё же они не смогли просто отойти друг от друга, несколько минут на объятия и неторопливый поцелуй – не такая уж и большая задержка.

Водные развернули двухместную палатку, разобрали всё остальное, принесённое с собой, и устроились у входа плечом к плечу – смотреть на небольшие волны и на блики солнца на воде, обедать и неспешно разговаривать, продолжая узнавать друг друга. Странно, они говорили каждый день, столько всего обсуждали, но каждый раз находилось что-то удивительное, новое, о чём и речи прежде не шло.

Через пару часов мужчины отправились на прогулку – начался отлив, и оказалось возможным дойти до отмели всего лишь по колено в воде. Тиар по-прежнему много фотографировал, причём Киану едва ли не чаще, чем просто виды, подлавливая оттенки эмоций – от удивления при виде чего-то необычного до мягкой улыбки при взгляде на спутника. Тот, собственно, и не возражал против такого внимания, на самом деле даже радовался, ведь это значило, что Тиар хочет запомнить не только этот момент, всю эту красоту вокруг, но и того, кто рядом с ним.

Дорога, уходящая в воду, кажется, именно она шла дальше по дну там, возле нового города. Здание, прежде состоявшее из стекла и стали и возвышавшееся над остальными, как маяк, а теперь – лишь груда железа. Сквер, от которого осталась лишь пара каким-то чудом продолжавших жить деревьев. Столько всего, но оно – лишь фон для улыбок и тихого разговора, для радости просто быть вместе.

Начало темнеть, и мужчины отправились в обратный путь, чтобы немного отдохнуть в ожидании появления луны, уже начавшей убывать, но всё ещё достаточно яркой. И вот настал момент, когда ночное светило залило всё вокруг своим холодным светом, прочертило дорожку из бликов по поверхности воды, словно приглашая узнать, как это – плавать в лунные ночи, и не нужно больше ждать – всего несколько шагов вперёд, и можно ощутить всё, что нашёптывает луна. Вот только Киану больше не смотрел на воду, она потеряла свою привлекательность, даже родная стихия отступила перед силуэтом Тиара, казавшимся сейчас совершенно нереальным. Парень не мог отвести взгляд и тихое:

– Ты идёшь? – услышал как через пелену, почти не поняв смысла слов.

– Чуть позже, пожалуйста, – попросил он, потому что всё, о чем мог думать и мечтать – так это поцелуй, в котором можно выразить всё своё восхищение и желание никогда не отпускать.

Судя по реакции Тиара, тоже обнявшего его, и старший водный отложил мысль поплавать под луной на потом – ночь длинна, да и будут ещё полнолуния, а сейчас важнее было прижаться ближе, огладить ладонями чуть прохладную на воздухе кожу, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь под пальцами – то ли от ветра, то ли от осознания происходящего. Наверное, всё же второе, потому что Киану прерывисто вздохнул и хрипло уточнил:

– Можно?

– Тебе можно всё.

Получив разрешение, парень на секунду растерялся: слишком много всего хотелось, немедленно и сразу. И выбрать нереально… Но для начала можно хотя бы обнять крепче, втянуть в новый, пусть и недолгий поцелуй, радуясь почти полному отсутствию одежды: он бы, наверное, с ума сошёл, если бы не мог касаться чужой кожи, целовать, не чувствуя привкуса соли на губах, ощущая, что – можно было признаться хотя бы себе – возлюбленный не стоит столбом, что он тоже с явным удовольствием отвечает на поцелуи и ласкает с не меньшим энтузиазмом и отдачей.

Тиар, на секунду оторвавшись от него, улыбнулся:

– Песок – это, конечно, романтично, но жестковато и липнет к коже, – новый поцелуй. – Может, вернёмся к палатке?

– Конечно, – не сразу понимая, чего от него хотят, откликнулся Киану и, ещё раз коснувшись словно созданных для поцелуев губ, потянул Тиара туда, где они устроили стоянку, радуясь, что путь недалёк.

Но даже эти несколько минут показались бесконечными, потому что отпустить друг друга даже на мгновение казалось чем-то невозможным, и мужчины добрели до места стоянки, целуясь на каждом шагу. В палатку заходить не стали, Киану, сделав неимоверное усилие, оторвался от Тиара и просто вытащил один из спальных мешков – хотелось видеть каждую реакцию на свои действия, и света луны для этого было вполне достаточно, пусть он и добавлял всему происходящему ореол нереальности, прекрасного и порочного сна. Хотя настоящие сны, одолевавшие в последнее время, ни в какое сравнение не шли с происходящим наяву, с пониманием того, что всё происходит на самом деле. Киану со всем буйством молодости и нерастраченного со времён недолгого романа на Протее пыла старался доказать, что его неуклюжесть в движениях не распространяется на личные отношения, и Тиар, мягко улыбаясь в перерывах между поцелуями, только прижимался ещё ближе, лаская в ответ и понимая, что именно этого и хотелось едва ли не с первой их встречи, а Киану продолжал делать всё, чтобы окончательно лишить его выдержки, заставить просить о большем. В общем-то, у него это вполне получилось, но вместе с тем парень сам едва сдерживался – всё же желание ещё большей близости было взаимным. Немного напрягшееся тело, недолгая пауза перед тем, как тихо выдохнуть: «Всё в порядке», – чуть более удобная поза и разделённая на двоих страсть, так долго ждавшая возможности выплеснуться. Ночь, тишина, плеск волн рядом, лунный свет, негромкий шёпот, звуки поцелуев и шорох песка, радость единения и судорожно сжатые пальцы на пике.

– Ты – весь мой мир, – тихо прошептал Киану, когда переполнявшие его эмоции чуть улеглись, когда стало возможно облачить их в слова, притянув Тиара ближе и осторожно целуя – не просьба о продолжении, лишь благодарность.

– Я ведь могу расценить эти слова как признание в любви, – старший водный лежал, расслабленно прикрыв глаза, но голос был твёрдым, хотя и тихим.

– Можешь, – покладисто согласился Киану. – Действительно можешь, Тиар. Я люблю тебя.

– У меня больше не осталось желаний, – немного невпопад ответил тот, – и я счастлив, потому что мои чувства взаимны. Люблю тебя, чудо моё.

– Значит, ты мечтал об этом? – с хитринкой спросил Киану, впрочем, тут же несколько смутился, но всё же продолжил: – Признания в ночной тишине… Вот видишь, даже не понадобилась падающая звезда.

– Я же говорил, что всё в наших руках, – улыбнулся Тиар, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы видеть лицо парня и иметь возможность снова поцеловать его – не жадно, как некоторое время назад, а ласково, отдавая скопившуюся нежность.

– О да, я определённо это чувствую, всё лучшее явно в моих руках, – фыркнул Киану чуть позже, обнимая его крепче. – Ты не замёрз? – со стороны воды действительно тянуло прохладой.

– Пожалуй, действительно стоит перебираться под защиту каких-никаких, но стен, – согласился Тиар. – Думаю, в твоём спальнике мы вполне поместимся, хоть и тесновато будет.

– Или мы можем им просто укрыться, если ты против тесноты, хотя мне определённо нравится, когда ты очень близко.

– Нет, не против, даже наоборот, – старший водный неохотно выпутался из объятий и осторожно встал. – Прекрасный вид, кстати, – улыбнулся он, глядя на всё ещё лежавшего парня.

– Правда? – смущённо и недоверчиво уточнил тот, резко садясь и осторожно перехватывая Тиара за запястье, не давая уйти.

– Правда, а ты что, сомневаешься? – недоумённо посмотрел на него мужчина. – Не нужно, для меня ты самый лучший во всех смыслах.

– Спасибо, – кажется, смутиться ещё больше уже невозможно, но Киану всё же умудрился это сделать.

– Я же говорю, чудо, – Тиар заливисто рассмеялся. – Пойдём уже, а то что-то совсем прохладно, не хочу болеть.

– Да, конечно, – парень улыбнулся чуть спокойнее и наконец поднялся на ноги, подхватывая с земли спальник, – сейчас, я всё приготовлю.

Водные ещё немного повозились, приводя себя в порядок и устраиваясь на ночлег, и вскоре уже лежали, крепко обнявшись, слушая дыхание друг друга и чувствуя тепло чужого тела без лишних преград.

– Доброй ночи, Киану, – лёгкий поцелуй напоследок.

– Доброй ночи, – откликнулся тот. В голосе слышалась улыбка, и не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понять – парень абсолютно счастлив.

Утром Киану привычно проснулся рано и тихо лежал, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Тиара. Но надолго его не хватило, слишком уж притягательным был мужчина, и так хотелось его поцеловать, прихватить губами мочку уха… С тихим стоном Киану сдался, подаваясь вперёд и уговаривая себя ограничиться простым касанием губ, не будить так сладко спящего Тиара. Благие намерения пошли прахом, потому что мужчина проснулся от первого лёгкого прикосновения, и поцелуй затянулся. Утро заиграло совершенно иными красками и наполнилось ощущениями, в которых хотелось полностью раствориться, как и в каждом касании, любой ласке – мимолётной, жадной и осторожной, той, от которой все мысли и желания умещаются в тихий стон: «Пожалуйста, не останавливайся».

День пролетел незаметно – в разговорах и объятиях, прогулке и заплыве – просто для удовольствия. На «Тесей» мужчины вернулись ближе к вечеру, смешавшись с толпой разумных, тянувшихся с разных концов суши и от океана, и, поужинав и недолго поговорив со знакомыми, делившимися впечатлениями, не сговариваясь ушли в каюту Киану – расходиться по разным казалось чем-то совершенно невозможным. Да и зачем теперь? К тому же этот шаг был необходим и легко дался обоим, словно доказывая правильность происходящего. И, пробыв рядом ночь, было легче расходиться утром, чтобы посвящать себя работе, лишь иногда совершенно случайно встречаясь, обмениваясь тёплыми и полными только двоим понятного смысла улыбками.

***

Шли дни, складываясь в недели и месяцы. Город рос, работы водным становилось всё меньше, и иногда уже можно было посвятить друг другу не только будний вечер, но и целых полдня. В один из выходных мужчины всё-таки выбрались поплавать при луне, причём заплыв предсказуемо закончился на берегу в сладкой истоме, а водные потом долго поминали тихим незлым словом вездесущий песок, хотя и ни капли не жалели о приобретённом опыте. Они вообще ни о чём не жалели и больше не сомневались – оказалось, что для этого достаточно взглянуть в глаза напротив и найти там искреннее восхищение.

В этой гармонии отношений они пропускали многое, происходящее вокруг – оттого, что оно казалось не таким важным, даже чуть было не пропустили и то событие, которого все вокруг ждали с нетерпением – прилёт «Арго».

– Ты слышал? – Киану сегодня немного задержался – пришлось кое-что переделывать, недавнее землетрясение вскрыло небольшую проблему. Он поставил на стол поднос с кружками и упал на койку рядом с убравшим в сторону планшет Тиаром. – Скоро здесь будет «Арго»!

– Что, уже? – искренне изумился старший водный. – Хотя да, на каком-то собрании капитан говорил, что приглашал их ко дню официального открытия города. Неужели скоро это закончится?

– Я и сам удивился, совершенно случайно сегодня разговор услышал… Представляешь, почти год прошёл с того момента, как мы здесь приземлились. Столько всего произошло, а последних нескольких месяцев я считай что и вообще не заметил, рядом с тобой так быстро летит время, – парень понял, что, придя, на волне эмоций от новости пропустил один очень важный момент – приветственный поцелуй, и поспешил это исправить.

– Люблю тебя, чудо моё, – улыбнулся Тиар, устраиваясь поудобнее в его объятиях, – и тоже немного потерялся во времени. Значит, «Арго», своими глазами увидим героев Земли и покажем, что мы тоже способны на нечто столь же значительное.

– А может, нам не нужно их видеть? Зачем? – Киану потупился. – Правда, зачем всё это? Нет, я понимаю, для остальных, но нам-то хватит и нас, так? Прости, я, наверное, такую чушь несу, но ты вот сказал, что скоро всё закончится, и я испугался. Достроили мы город, прилетел «Арго», и что? Что с нами дальше? Ты хотел остаться на Земле, я помню. А что если нашли новый интересный мир? Что если ты захочешь посмотреть на него? А я так боюсь летать… – он замолчал, окончательно запутавшись в словах и эмоциях.

– Киану, ты что? – встревоженный Тиар сел, чтобы видеть собеседника и его реакцию на свои слова. – Что ты себе такого надумал? Не нужен мне никакой новый мир, мне и тут хорошо, с тобой, здесь есть океан, в городе построен жилой квартал, я уже оставил заявку на получение квартиры, через неделю должны начать распределение, тогда и хотел тебе сказать, чтобы выбирали вместе, ты же вроде был не против остаться… – было непривычно слышать немного сбивчивую речь обычно рассудительного инженера.

– Я и сейчас не против, – заверил его Киану, – ты не подумай, если бы ты действительно решил куда-то лететь, я бы тоже присоединился. В общем… Прости меня, ладно? Наговорил ерунды, заставил волноваться. Я люблю тебя.

– Это не ерунда, – Тиар покачал головой, – и очень хорошо, что ты высказал свои опасения, не нужно держать их в себе. «Арго» мне интересен с точки зрения некоторой легендарности, и только, к экипажу лезть я и в страшном сне не подумаю, в отличие от некоторых моих коллег, – мужчина улыбнулся, припомнив бурное обсуждение после того объявления капитана «Тесея». – Поприсутствуем на церемонии и уплывём подальше, как тебе такое предложение? – он снова устроился под боком у Киану, убедившись, что парень успокоился.

– Или запрёмся в каюте, – с хитрой улыбкой предложил Киану, – чтобы уж точно никто не помешал, и снова забудем обо всём мире.

– Можно и так, – подтверждая свои слова поцелуем, согласился Тиар. – Предлагаю начать прямо сейчас.

– Уже забыл… Обо всём, кроме тебя… – паузы между поцелуями становились слишком короткими для разговоров, но слова и не нужны были больше.

За прошедшие месяцы они успели достаточно изучить друг друга, понять, что нравится любимому больше всего, узнать, что и как сделать, чтобы партнёр и правда потерял счёт времени и только и мог, что наслаждаться происходящим. И вместе с тем это не приедалось, близость не наскучивала, каждый раз находились ласковые слова и признания, пусть и не новые, но греющие душу. Видимо, это и есть любовь, когда ты можешь бесконечно находиться рядом с одним и тем же человеком, зная о нем, казалось бы, почти всё, и при этом радоваться каждой новой минуте, даже секунде вместе. Погружаться в него, как в волны океана, становясь цельным и по-настоящему счастливым, жить для него, дышать для него. Любить его.

А через обещанную Тиаром неделю мужчина утром безапелляционно заявил, что работа на сегодня отменяется, потому что они идут выбирать себе совместное жильё. Киану было неловко: ну, вот правда, он знал, как это, для них, но несколько опасался реакции остальных и поэтому нервничал, а когда он нервничал, то мгновенно превращался в себя прежнего, роняющего всё вокруг на любого проходящего мимо. Тиару потребовалось несколько поцелуев и тяжёлый вздох, чтобы парень собрался, и они наконец могли заняться делом, но даже тогда особого толку от Киану всё равно не было: единственное, чего он хотел – оказаться как можно дальше от части города, граничащей с подземной, а на остальное отвечал пожатием плеч и заверением, что его устраивает всё, если место нравится Тиару. В итоге они выбрали квартиру почти на краю жилого квартала, как можно ближе к воде и действительно максимально далеко от того пугавшего Киану здания. Парень, видя, что на них никто не показывает пальцем и не косится осуждающе, немного воспрял духом, а оценив вид из окна, и вовсе повеселел.

Перевозить обоим было толком нечего – в космос много с собой не возьмёшь, а различные найденные уже на Земле безделушки не занимали много места, так что спустя пару часов они уже окончательно расстались с «Тесеем», мысленно благодаря корабль за шанс, который получили, и прощаясь с ним, как с очередным жизненным этапом.

В новом доме Киану первым делом приспособил на стену тот самый «счастливый» для него светильник и только потом начал разбирать принесённые вещи. Тиар только улыбнулся, вспоминая первый месяц их отношений, вечера, проведённые за разговорами при неярком радужном свете и своё нежелание покидать столь уютное место и терять общество парня, пусть и ненадолго. Эта неторопливость тогда далась тяжело, но зато помогла осознать, насколько дорог разумный рядом, разобраться, что дело не только во внешней привлекательности и желании, но и в чём-то более глубоком и важном.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Киану, заметив, что Тиар о чем-то задумался. – Если не знаешь, куда это деть, – он указал на компас, который мужчина держал в руках, – то стол вполне подойдёт.

– Нет, всё хорошо, – покачал головой тот, – просто вспомнил, как всё начиналось. Люблю тебя, – лёгкий поцелуй, и мужчины всё же вернулись к обустройству квартиры.

А ещё через две недели было объявлено, что строительство города официально завершено, и «Арго» ждут завтра после полудня. И тут оказалось, что столько всего ещё нужно перепроверить, столько подправить, так что последний день перед прилётом корабля, который для многих был символом новых открытий, больше напоминал гонку с препятствиями. Тиару и Киану тоже не удалось отвертеться от всеобщего помешательства, но они всего лишь выполняли свою работу, с улыбками глядя на немного суматошную беготню почти всех остальных. «Арго» был символом и для них, но не таким важным, и на нём всё не сходилось, вот только это не помешало им порядком вымотаться за день. И было весьма кстати, что не нужно возвращаться на корабль, достаточно добраться до своей квартиры здесь же, в городе – Киану всё ещё несколько глупо улыбался, вспоминая о том, что у них с Тиаром теперь общий дом, уютный и удобный для них обоих.

Утро, как это зачастую бывало по выходным, началось с ленивой неги, осторожного поцелуя – чтобы разбудить, и неспешной и чувственной ласки, подарившей хорошее настроение и настроившей на новые свершения.

Разумные потихоньку собирались около «Тесея» – после окончания строительства там появилась достаточно широкая площадка, чтобы уместился ещё один флагман, что уж говорить о небольшом бывшем транспортнике. Водные не спеша шли вдоль кромки воды, не собираясь лезть в толпу, и остановились чуть в стороне на достаточном расстоянии от символической ленточки перед входом в город – отсюда всё должно было быть прекрасно видно и слышно.

О пилоте «Арго» ходило много разных историй, но в одном все определённо сходились – он гений. Вот только Киану, например, показалось, что тот немного сумасшедший, потому что нельзя так издеваться над старым кораблём, так резко направлять его к поверхности, но, кажется, транспортник привык к подобным финтам, как и к тому, что на поверхность его опустили идеально ровно и, в противовес снижению, поразительно осторожно.

– Булан в своём репертуаре, – хмыкнул незаметно подошедший к мужчинам Арен. – А вы, Киану, я смотрю, всё-таки последовали моему совету? – врач улыбнулся при виде заметно смутившегося парня.

– Не то чтобы совсем вашему совету… – потупил взгляд тот. – Но, знаете, спасибо вам. Вы улетите с ними, так ведь? – иногда Киану мог быть весьма проницательным, особенно когда говорил от души.

– Да, – кивнул Арен. – Я соскучился по космосу и этой бедовой команде, если честно. Преемников поднатаскал, без помощи жители города не останутся, а мне пора двигаться дальше.

– Не просто дальше, а куда-то практически в бесконечность, ведь это их путь… – Киану замолчал, засмотревшись на появившийся на трапе экипаж: он знал о каждом из них, как, кажется, любой выходец трёх планет и многие другие, но впервые увидел сейчас – как живых разумных, а не идеальные образы.

Техник, то есть Креш, конечно, что-то резко сказал капитану и, проигнорировав толпу перед трапом, направился к флагману: кажется, его гораздо больше заботило, что сделали с кораблем в его отсутствие. Яран, выслушав короткое напутствие, пошёл следом за партнёром – его совершенно не удивило подобное поведение. Булан спокойно стоял рядом с Леасом, с некоторым интересом осматриваясь, явно сравнивая то, что видит сейчас, с тем, что было тогда, больше шести лет назад. Изекиль щёлкал затвором камеры, снимая виды и разумных и что-то восторженно говорил, обращаясь чуть ли не к каждому члену экипажа, пока его вниманием не завладела миловидная девушка, весь вид которой говорил о том, что она с одной из окраинных планет. Остальные члены экипажа просто с улыбками оглядывали произошедшие на Земле изменения.

– Кажется, у нас появилась ещё одна парочка, – хмыкнул Арен и, улыбнувшись водным, добавил: – Пойду знакомиться. Будьте счастливы, мои дорогие.

– Спасибо вам за всё, – улыбнулся инженер, – и лёгкой дороги.

Врач не спеша пошёл к трапу «Арго», заметивший его Леас приветственно махнул рукой и, что-то сказав Булану, направился к капитану «Тесея». У кромки воды не был слышен их разговор, возможно, они всего лишь обменялись новостями или обсудили что-то личное, неважно, главное было в другом, в том моменте, которого ждали все собравшиеся, в открытии нового города, пристанища для всех разумных, места, где они смогут почувствовать себя дома, даже прилетев с другого конца Вселенной.

Капитаны наконец договорили и вместе подошли к столбикам с лентой. Леас оглядел всех присутствующих, обернулся к «Арго», убеждаясь, что команда почти в сборе, и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем начать свою речь.

– Меня зовут Леас, я – капитан корабля «Арго», выходец с одной из земных колоний, – начал мужчина и улыбнулся. – Когда я говорил эти слова, стоя в полуразрушенном командном центре здесь, на Земле, то и подумать не мог, что будет дальше, как изменится жизнь каждого из нас, жизнь даже самых отдалённых земных колоний. Все мы проделали огромный путь, а вы, – он оглядел собравшихся строителей, – сделали ещё больше, вы создали новый дом для каждого, кто прилетит сюда, ваш труд невозможно оценить, спасибо вам за него. Я мог бы говорить ещё очень долго, видит Вселенная, вы этого заслуживаете, но, как по мне, лучшей благодарностью будут восхищённые глаза любого, кто войдёт в этот город, кто найдёт здесь приют, так что давайте уберём последнюю, пусть и символическую преграду и сделаем ещё один важный шаг вперёд.

Леас забрал у капитана «Тесея» ножницы, лезвия сверкнули на солнце, разрезав ленту, и в то же мгновение раздалось множество голосов – разумные выражали свою радость. Киану и Тиар тоже улыбнулись и, переглянувшись, пошли дальше – всё, что хотели, они уже увидели – тот самый новый мир для всех и для каждого. Им и в старом было неплохо, главное, чтобы вместе.

– Хочешь поплавать? – глядя на спокойную водную гладь, спросил Киану. – Или дождёмся шторма, сегодня он будет.

– Пойдём пока лучше просто погуляем, пока в округе ещё относительно тихо, и все заняты, – улыбнулся Тиар, – и, если получится, попадём на самое начало непогоды, а то ты бурные волны не настолько любишь, как я.

– Они кажутся мне опасными, – пожал плечами Киану и не спеша пошёл по линии прибоя, позволяя ленивым волнам почти касаться ног.

– В чём-то ты прав, конечно, но всё же буйство стихии имеет определённую прелесть. Впрочем, острых ощущений мне хватает и так, рядом с тобой, – мужчина усмехнулся, вспомнив одну из их вылазок лунной ночью.

– Но я же больше ничего на тебя не роняю, – фыркнул Киану. – Или тебе хватает поцелуев и ласк?

– Мне хватает твоей любви, – серьёзно ответил Тиар, – всё остальное не столь важно.

– Что ж, тогда острые ощущения тебе обеспечены на всю жизнь, потому что я определённо собираюсь любить тебя каждое её мгновение.

Берег океана, шёпот волн, ласковое солнце, гомон голосов где-то вдалеке, и двое пусть не совсем людей, но любящих друг друга и уверенных в завтрашнем дне. Будь у Земли эмоции, она бы, наверное, улыбалась, видя, что жизнь по-прежнему не стоит на месте, и самое прекрасное чувство во Вселенной всё ещё важнее всего остального.


End file.
